The Kibou Chronicles
by dcaldwell101
Summary: After the events in Sonic Rovers, Akito and her new family decide to rest up. This series shows what happens during a five year skip.
1. Akito's Birthday Wish

Disclamers: I do not own any of the characters in this series(except Akito, Drakon, Typhoon, and Serena). All rights go to the original owners.

**Akito's Birthday Wish**

[On a bright sunny day, the reformed canomutants and the MAS gathered together with young Akito, who is celebrating her 12th birthday. Fluffy and Spot were both seen doing cleanup work around the mansion while Prowl, Vladimir, and Jasper were helping with the decorations. Snuggles comes out dressed in an apron, taking out a large massive chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and candles on top]

Snuggles: Whew. It's finished.

Fluffy: Good thing you finished it just in time, Snuggles.

Snuggles: What can I say, mon ami? I'm excellent at baking cakes. And French cuisine.

[All of a sudden, Akito comes in, and notices the decorations and all the hard work that everybody was doing. She gasps in amazement]

Akito: (gasp!) Wow.

Fluffy: Is… Something wrong?

Akito: I'm shocked! You all did such a fantastic job around the place!

Fluffy: Well, we did the best we could.

Spot: Yeah, because you're very special.

Akito: So, you all "did" remember my birthday!

Snuggles: Oui! We sure did! That would be low of us not to remember your birthday!

Akito: It's magnificent! But there's something missing…

Fluffy: Yeah? What's that?

Akito: We don't have any birthday balloons…

Snuggles: Awe. That's too bad, sherry.

Spot: Is there anything else we can do?

Prowl: We could always go to the store to see if there's any more balloons for real cheap.

Akito: Oh that's not necessary, I have something in mind.

Vlad: What?

Akito: This…

[She takes out a spray bottle filled with a green colored liquid that Jasper recognized. The mutants all look with confusion]

Spot: What's that?

Akito: Something special.

[She aims the spray bottle at them and squirts them]

Jasper: That tingled a little.

Fluffy: Huh?

Spot: What?!

Vlad: I feel my body… Growing bigger…

[All of a sudden, Fluffy, Spot, Snuggles, Jasper, and Vladimir began to bloat and expand greatly in size, and then they float up eight feet into the air like a bunch of giant parade balloons. Shocked and horrified, the mutants all express shock and horror]

Fluffy: Huh?!

Snuggles: Sacre Blu!

Spot: What?! What happened?!

Akito: (giggles) It's the failed potion Jasper made that was supposed to make whoever uses it more muscular but instead it blows people like a balloon.

[The mutants all look at each other. And then at Akito]

Fluffy: But… But… But why did you use it on us?!

Spot: We'll be like this forever! I don't want to be a floating balloon for the rest of my life! Please, Akito! Don't leave us like this!

Snuggles: Change us back! Please!

Fluffy: We beg of you!

Akito: Don't worry, you guys! You won't stay like this forever! I'll change you back, I promise. I only did it because my childhood is almost over. After what Dr. Psycho did, I never got a chance to be a kid again, this is my only chance to have some fun before I become a teenager.

[She sheds a few tears. Vlad and Jasper notice and begin to feel sorry for her]

Vlad: Come on guys, let her have some fun.

Jasper: (sigh) I don't usually say this. But for once, I agree with you Vlad. It's all she wants guys, and who are we to deny someone as sweet as Akito of her only wish?

[The trio look at each other and then at Akito. They didn't like their situation but they didn't like seeing Akito unhappy even more. They became very sympathetic. And then they came to an agreement]

Spot: (sigh) Oh alright… We'll go along with it… Just for you…

Fluffy: But please, restore us back to normal after this is finished. Okay?

Akito: Of course! It's a deal! Thank you guys, I'm glad to have you guys as my friends.

[The mutants all blush as they continue to float into the air like so. And then they all breathed a sigh of relief. Even though that didn't help with their situation]

Snuggles: Ze things we do for this poor child… She's still so young and full of life…

Fluffy: But this is so embarrassing!

Spot: Cool it, Fluffy! Be considerate towards Akito! She's had a rough childhood. And it's up to us to make her happy.

Vlad: Besides, being like balloon isn't so bad. It's actually kind of fun.

Jasper: Yeah, it could be a lot worse.

[Akito brings them down with her magic and hugged their bellies]

Akito: You guys are so soft and cuddly.

[The mutants all gave out a sympathetic "awe" towards Akito's warm and comfortable hugs]

Fluffy: Awe… You're such a sweet girl…

Spot: Yeah… We can't thank you enough for setting us free…

Snuggles: Oui… We are no longer slaves thanks to you, Akito… You have our deepest gratitude.

Vlad: And I wouldn't mind staying like this for a couple of weeks…

[The mutants (except for Vlad) all gasp in shock at what the polar bear said]

Jasper: Really?!

Spot: You gotta be joking!

Fluffy: Please tell us you're joking!

Akito: Are you sure about that Vlad?

Vlad: Da, I'm sincere. Besides, even when your birthday is over, you can still have some fun. You deserve it. And we can all experience what it's like to be as light as a feather for a few weeks.

Snuggles: You're crazy!

Fluffy: You're out of your mind!

Spot: There's no way I'm spending several weeks like this!

Jasper: Will you all pipe down! Let's compromise! Vlad, if you want to stay inflated like this, then that's fine. But make sure you limit it to two weeks only! Do we have a deal?

Vlad: Well…

Mutants: Yes? Yes? YES?

Vlad: Okay. Two weeks is enough.

[The mutants (except for Vlad) all sigh in relief]

Fluffy: (rolls eyes) Hopefully these two weeks will be over soon…

Spot: (sigh) Yeah, me too.

Snuggles: So when does zee birthday begin, Akito?

Fluffy: Yeah, we can hardly wait to celebrate!

Akito: It's about to start soon, everyone else is coming too.

Prowl: But do we have enough balloons? There's only five of them. Any suggestions?

Akito: Well now that you mention it…

Spot: What you got in mind, Akito?

Akito: Not what Spot, who.

[She mischievously looks at the remaining MAS and some of the mutants as well]

Jasper: Hmm?

Akito: Hmmmm… I know what to do…

Jasper: Huh?

Akito: I'm going to need a few more birthday balloons. But I'm going to need some volunteers. And I think I know just where to start.

Jasper: Oh this should be good.

[The mutants all looked at each other and murmured as they floated]

Fluffy: I have a feeling this is going to be one heck of a party…

Spot: Me too.

Akito: Time to work some magic.

Jasper: Well this should be interesting.

[Akito arranges a meeting with ursamutants, crocmutants and canomutants in the main hall of the mansion]

Akito: I'm thankful to you all for coming here. Now, you're probably wondering why I brought you all here.

Ursamutant #1: Ummm… No… Sorry, but you got us…

Canomutant #1: Is it a special occasion of sorts?

Akito: Why yes as a matter of fact it is.

Crocomutant #1: Oh. What is it Akito?

[Akito takes out the spray bottle she used earlier and squeezed the handle. It squirts the formula on the ursamutants, crocmmutants, and canomutants]

Canomutant #2: Tingles a little.

Ursamutant #2: I feel a little strange.

Crocmutant #2: Me too.

Akito: (giggles)

Canomutant #2: What's so funny?

Akito: You'll see…

[Suddenly their waste lines start expanding]

Ursamutant #2: Huh?!

[The mutants began to bloat and expand greatly in size. Then they started floating off the ground by a couple yards]

Crocmutant #2: What in the world?!

Canomutant #1: What's going on?!

Ursamutant #2: What did we do to deserve this?

Akito: You didn't do anything wrong. I just needed more balloons. Don't worry I'll change you all back, I swear.

Crocmutant #1: I don't think this all that bad, it kinda feels good.

Canomutant #1: Yeah, I kind of like it…

Akito: Well guys, time for you to join the others. They're all waiting for you in a very special room.

Ursamutant #1: Really? You mean you did this to others besides us?

Akito: That's right, Vlad, Jasper, and the trio were the first ones. But I'm still short a few.

Canomutant #2: Really? Wow. Sounds like this is going to be one unusual party.

Akito: Unusual but fun. Now I just need to use this on Sheng, Prowl, and Raptor. Once I get them I think I'll have enough balloons for the party.

Crocmutant #2: Good luck with that.

[And so, Akito uses her magic to direct the inflated mutants to the room where the inflated trio and MAS members were being kept in]

Akito: You guys have fun together while I go search for the others.

[The trio and the MAS members look weirdly to the lesser soldiers, who are now in the same condition as they are]

Spot: Whoa! She blew you guys up too?

Ursamutant #1: Yeah, but it's not so bad.

Fluffy: Funny. That's exactly what Vlad said!

Vlad: But comrades! It's really not so bad! It feels weird at first, but it's actually quite fun!

Ursamutant #2: I agree, Vlad. This really isn't so bad at all.

Spot: Well, I don't much like our situation. I can barely move my arms and legs. Sure, I can sort of direct where I float, but that's pretty much all I can do; float.

Snuggles: Look at it zees way, mon ami, we're all in the same boat together. And as Jasper said, it could be worse.

Fluffy: Yeah, MUCH worse.

Spot: I'd hate to imagine…

Jasper: Quit complaining, you guys. It will all be over soon.

Fluffy: What are you talking about? We're going to be like this for the next two weeks!

Vlad: Don't worry, comrades. These two weeks will be over before you know it.

Spot: Well, we just have to endure. There's not much else we can do.

Canomutant #1: But remember guys, we're all doing this for Akito.

Crocomutant #2: Yeah, it's the least we can do after all the kindness she's given us.

Vlad: That's right.

[The trio roll their eyes and grumble]

Fluffy: You're right, Vlad.

Spot: Yeah. Akito has done so much for us in the past. And the least we can do is be there for her on her birthday. Even as a bunch of floating balloons.

Jasper: I wonder who she's going to bloat up next.

Fluffy: Beats me.

[Meanwhile Akito finally found the remaining MAS]

Akito: Ah there you guys are.

Drakon: Greeting birthday girl. Enjoying yourself?

Akito: (cheerful) Indeed I am! Thanks for asking!

Prowl: You seem very enthusiastic. I mean I get that this is your birthday. But you really seem happier than usual.

Sheng-Long: Yeah. What gives?

Akito: Oh I just got the one wish I wanted and I'm still getting it.

Raptor: Really and what's that?

Akito: (cheerful) More balloons!

Drakon: You got some balloons? How did you accomplish this feat in such a short amount of time?

Raptor: Yeah, your party hasn't even started yet, the guest aren't even here.

Akito: Oh it's quite simple. I just used a combination of Jasper's formula, and my magic.

Raptor: Used them on what?

Akito: (smiles) Well, let's just say I had a few volunteers to become balloons…

Drakon: Is that right?

[Akito nods]

Akito: Mmm hmm… Want to see them?

Drakon: Sounds fine to me.

Raptor: Why not? I'll take a look too.

[And so, the remaining MAS soldiers follow Akito to the room where the others were being kept. And with great enthusiasm and cheerfulness, she revealed her surprise to the others]

Akito: Walla! Aren't they the cutest looking birthday balloons ever?

Raptor: Looks like she got balloon animals.

Drakon: Literally.

Fluffy: Hey! Don't laugh at us! We're only doing this for Akito's birthday!

Spot: Yeah! We had no say in this! But we're doing this anyway!

Drakon: It is funny, but I'm not laughing.

[Sheng and Raptor were trying their best to hold back their laughter while Prowl just stood there with Drakon with an unamused look. The trio frown angrily. Snuggles points one finger down at Raptor and Sheng-Long]

Snuggles: (angry) Don't try to hide it! I can see you snickering!

Spot: (angry) This isn't funny!

Raptor: Your right it isn't funny! (laughs) IT'S HILARIOUS!

[Sheng and Raptor couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing as well. The trio growl angrily]

Spot: Grrrr! Shut up, you jerks! You wouldn't be laughing if you were in our position!

Fluffy: Just wait until Akito restores me to normal! I'll skin you alive! I'll rip you apart!

Snuggles: How DARE you laugh at us!

Drakon: Good grief… Akito, I think now would be a good time for you to do your thing.

Akito: Gladly. Ahem… Guys…

Raptor: Yes?

Akito: If you don't mind, I need some more volunteers to be birthday balloons. And I think you guys will do just fine. Are you guys up to it?

Raptor: Uh…well…

Sheng-Long: Well… I don't know…

[Prowl takes a moment to think about this. And seeing as it's Akito's birthday, he comes to a decision. He places two of his hands on Akito's shoulders]

Prowl: Well, since it's your birthday, I guess you get to have what you want. Although this will be embarrassing for us. But I'm willing to do this just for you.

Akito: Thank you Prowl.

[Drakon looks at Sheng and Raptor]

Drakon: Well gentlemen?

[They both look at each other nervously and reluctantly answered]

Raptor: Alright I'll do it.

Sheng-Long: Well… If this will make the girl happy… Then… I'll do it…

Akito: Thank you.

Raptor: You'll change us back, right?

Akito: Of course. I'll do it after the party ends.

[Fluffy and Snuggles both smile at this. But Spot didn't have the same impression]

Fluffy: (thinking) {Hah! Now we'll see whose laughing!}

Snuggles: (thinking) {Heh heh! You'll be joining us soon!}

Spot: (thinking) {Lucky for them they'll only stay bloated until the party's over… And yet we don't get off that easy…}

Prowl: Alright Akito, we're ready.

Sheng-Long: Oh boy…

Raptor: (gulp)

[Akito takes out the spray bottle, and does the same procedure from before. She aims at her targets and squirts Prowl, Sheng-Long, and Raptor]

Sheng-Long: That felt kind of funny…

Raptor: You said it, Sheng.

[Only seconds later, Prowl, Sheng-Long, and Raptor begin to experience the same symptoms as the others before them; their bodies grow and expand tremendously until they're the same size as the others. Then they all float off the ground, and reach the same height as the others]

Sheng-Long: (sigh) So embarrassing…

Fluffy: Hah! You guys were laughing at us just a second ago! Well whose laughing now? Hah hah hah!

Spot: What he said! Serves you right!

Jasper: Better enjoy your victory guys, because it won't last.

Spot: And we have EVERY right to! These jerks deserve it for mocking us!

Fluffy: What's the matter, Raptor? Aren't you going to laugh at us?

Raptor: Hey! Shut up!

Fluffy: Oh that's right! It's not funny anymore, isn't it? Because now you're a balloon! I guess it's not so funny anymore when the tables have turned huh? Can't take it, can you?

Spot: Now you know what it feels like!

Drakon: Hate to rain on your parade gentlemen, but some of you won't be going back to normal after the party ends.

Jasper: Exactly.

[Fluffy and Spot both grumble in frustration]

Fluffy: Damn it… He's right…

Spot: Unfortunately for us, we're going to stay like this for a while.

Akito: And I would like you guys to get along, understand?

Mutants: (simultaneously) Yes, Akito. We understand.

Akito: Good.

[The doorbell rings]

Drakon: I'll get it.

[Drakon answers the door, and he saw Kyoko, Ichiro, Chris, Maria, Clarissa, Typhoon, Serena, and the Rovers in their new outfits]

Ichiro: Konnichiwa, Drakon-san! We've come to celebrate Akito's birthday.

Drakon: Ah good, come on in.

Typhoon: Thanks mate.

Kyoko: Wow. This is quite a huge mansion.

Serena: It's the size of a castle! This place is so big anybody could live here!

Clarissa: I'm curious is to how she could afford it.

Drakon: It was created through her magic.

Greta: Wow. That's incredible.

Chris: Sounds like she can do just about anything…

[Fenrir comes in]

Fenrir: Yes, she can. But she's still young and has a lot to learn.

Typhoon: Just imagine how powerful she'll be once she comes of age.

Serena: She'll be unstoppable.

Fenrir: Like the old saying goes; with great power, comes great responsibility.

Typhoon: That's right, mate. You don't want to abuse your gifts.

Tsunami: Hai, it takes a good person to know how to use their power wisely.

[Fenrir notices that the Road Rovers are not wearing the usual outfits that they normally wear]

Fenrir: By the way, I noticed that you and the other Road Rovers are wearing your custom outfits which you gained when you were brainwashed by Drago.

Drakon: Indeed. Why are you dressed up like that?

Clarissa: They seem to have grown accustomed to their new outfits.

Blitz: Yah. Besides, this outfit makes me look sexy.

Exile: Don't be a weird boy.

Colleen: Besides, you guys wear skimpy clothing too.

Drakon: You raise a good point.

[Akito comes out to them]

Akito: You all made it!

Maria: Well not all of us. Sonic and others have things to take care of back on Mobius, so they couldn't come. Their very sorry, and they all wanted you to have this.

Akito: They got me a present?

Maria: Yes, Akito. It's very special.

Blitz: What's the present?

[She opens the present and sees that it's a necklace with a big heart shaped diamond in the middle]

Akito: It's so pretty.  
Hunter: Man oh man! That is amazing!

Colleen: Blimey! It's gorgeous!

Clarissa: Hey look a note.

[Maria takes the note and reads it out loud]

Maria: "Dear Akito, We are very sorry that we could not attend your birthday party, and we hope that you enjoy the present we all got you. Happy Birthday! Signed, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters."

Ichiro: Wow. That was very kind of them. At least they gave you a present and a message to go with it, Akito-san.

\Akito: That was so thoughtful of them.

Fenrir: Indeed it was. Well, we need to make preparations.

Drakon: Agreed. Thankfully everything is all set. Including the "ahem", extra surprises that we have for everybody.

Fenrir: Yes. But first we need to assort everybody's seats. The party begins very soon.

[Meanwhile, back in the other room where all the inflated mutants were in, they continued to float helplessly into the air. While some of the mutants didn't mind their situation, the trio were so embarrassed and mortified. And they continue to sulk and complain]

Fluffy: Hey, Spot. How much do you want to bet that Akito is probably going to inflate some of the Road Rovers with that formula?

Spot: I don't know, Fluffy. But it doesn't really matter. Because even if they do, we're going to stay like this for quite a while.

Snuggles: I hope she keeps her promise by the time two weeks have passed.

Spot: Me too. I would hate to have to be like this forever.

Jasper: Oh for Pete's sake, will you guys just shut up? I'm embarrassed about my condition too! But you don't hear me whining about it! Heck, you don't hear Prowl or Vlad complaining about this, do you?

Spot: Well…

Vlad: I'm having so much fun! I'm as light as a feather! I'm so free!

Spot: What worries me is that everybody is going to see us…

Fluffy: And they'll probably start laughing at us…

Prowl: Have some dignity, you guys. Just be grateful that you won't have to spend the rest of your lives like this. Just be strong, and endure. And if they laugh, take it lightly.

Raptor: That's much easier said than done.

Sheng-Long: Good thing for us this is only temporary. And I'm grateful for that.

Spot: Lucky you…

Raptor: And I'm confident Akito will keep her word with all of us.

Jasper: Of course she will! She's more honest than our no good doctor who made us!

[Drakon, Fenrir, and Akito came in]

Akito: Okay boys, the party has begun.

Trio: (simultaneously) Uh oh…

Drakon: Oh come on guys, it's not the end of the world.

[Akito brings them all out to the main room where the party is]

Huntress: Well this is rather interesting.

[Everybody gasped in shock and surprise at the sight of the inflated mutants floating in the air like so]

Ichiro: Nanio sorewa?! (What are those?!)

Chris: What in blazes are those things!?

[Prowl, Jasper, and Vlad took it lightly, while Fluffy, Spot, Snuggles, Raptor, and Sheng-Long were all blushing from an overwhelming sense of embarrassment]

Maria: Looks like she got balloon animals.

Clarissa: Literally.

Greta: Well this is quite unexpected.

Huntress: Yeah, but it is kinda cute.

Sheng-Long: How humiliating…

Fluffy: (mortified) Please! You're embarrassing us!

Spot: (mortified) Tell me this is just a bad dream!

Prowl: Quit whining. You'll ruin the party.

[Everyone giggled a little bit but Exile, Hunter, and Blitz couldn't hold back their laughs]

Exile: This is too much!

Blitz: Look at those guys! They look so ridiculous!

Hunter: Yet another unexpected twist!

[Fenrir grinned a bit. He leaned over to Akito]

Fenrir: I think I found you three more balloons to add to the group.

[She walks over to the three laugh canines]

Akito: (smiles) Good idea, master. Why not? I could use three more.

[She walks over to the three laugh canines]

Exile: (still laughing) Hello Akito.

Akito: Hello boys. Having a good time?

Blitz: Yah! We sure are! Oh this is so hilarious! Those guys have been turned into living birthday balloons! Oh this is killing me!

Hunter: Oh this has got me laughing to tears!

Akito: I'm glad you guys are having a good time. Do enjoy it while you can.

[She uses the spray bottle and squirts the three canines]

Fluffy: Uh oh… They're in for it now…

Blitz: That stuff felt kind of funny.

Hunter: What was that stuff for?

Akito: You'll find out… In three seconds…

Exile: What?

[Suddenly they began expanding in size. In no time they were just as big as the others and were now floating]

Hunter: I would not have predicted this!

Exile: In the name of Mother Russia! What has happened to me?!

Blitz: (girly scream) What have you done to me?! I'm not my handsome self anymore!

Akito: Oh relax, it won't be for long. I'll change you back after the party.

Fenrir: (chuckles) Yes, that's right. Don't worry, guys. Just give it one night. It will all be over soon.

Drakon: Who's ready to have some fun?!

Everybody: (simultaneously) We all are!

Hunter: So, looks like we're all going to be birthday balloons tonight, guys. But I'm okay with that.

Exile: I never would have expected this to happen to us, comrades.

Blitz: (embarrassed) I know what you mean. This is so embarrassing.

Spot: (blunt) Well, I said it before, and I'll say it again. Now you know what it feels like.

Fluffy: (blunt) I was going to tell you guys not to laugh. But I doubt you would have listened since you were too busy laughing at us anyway.

Vlad: (happy) Cheer up, comrades. The party is about to begin! Let's enjoy it while we can!

Akito: So what shall we do first?

Drakon: Well I set up the other room for laser tag!

Connor: Oh, sounds like fun!

Roger: Awesome! I'm ready for some action!

Fenrir: You kids enjoy yourselves.

Fluffy: They get to have fun, but we don't…

Spot: Shhh! Quiet, Fluffy!.

Maria: Oh yeah, I'm going to dominate this game!

Drakon: (chuckles) We'll see…

[They head inside the other room. And they began playing]

Conner: I got you!

Roger: Tag! You're it!

[As the non-inflated attendants of the party enjoy their games, the inflated attendants could only float helplessly in the air watching.]

Exile: Well, it's good to see the kids having fun.

Jasper: You said it Exile.

Prowl: Look at it this way everybody, Akito is enjoying her last few moments of childhood before she moves onto the next stage of her life. And we're all doing her a big favor this way. While it is embarrassing for some of us, this will be a night she will always remember… For years to come…

Sheng: But at least our situation isn't permanent.

Prowl: I know, Sheng. And we should all be grateful for that.

Hunter: Good thing Akito is a good and loving person. I actually feel sorry for her. She must have had a rough first years of her life.

Prowl: That she did, Hunter. That she did.

Jasper: Say, Prowl.

Prowl: Yes?

Jasper: You seem to be taking this rather well. Why did you volunteer to join us as the birthday balloons?

Prowl: Well, because I've grown fond of Akito ever since we first met. And she's really made a difference in my life. I simply couldn't say no to her desires.

Jasper: And it doesn't bother you one bit that Drakon and Fenrir are getting off easy?

Prowl: Of course not. There are worse things.

Jasper: Gee. I wonder where I've heard that before…

Vlad: (laughing) I'm really enjoying this!

Raptor: That makes one of us.

Blitz: I just can't wait for this to be over…

Exile: Cheer up comrade, this isn't so bad.

Vlad: That's the spirit, comrade Exile!

Hunter: You know we could try and make our current situation fun.

Jasper: Hmm… maybe we can.

Blitz: But how?

[The others all look towards Hunter with confusion]

Hunter: We'll figure something out.

[All of a sudden, Vlad comes up with an idea that just might work]

Vlad: Wait! I have idea!

[The others all look towards Vlad to listen to his suggestion]

Sheng: Well?

Vlad: Why don't we see if the non-balloons would like to play games with us? There's lots of ways we can all have fun together! There's no reason why we can't join in even as birthday balloons! What do you say, comrades?

Jasper: That could work.

Raptor: But what kind of games do you have in mind?

Vlad: Well, they could sail us like kites, hop on us like trampolines, hug and cuddle us like teddy bears, or even bounce us around like basketballs!

[Everybody stays silent for a few seconds. And then they speak]

Blitz: Okay, I'm gonna have to say no to the "basketball" suggestion…

Sheng: Seconded.

Raptor: I'm going against the basketball thing as well.

Exile: Me too.

Spot: And me.

Fluffy: And me.

Snuggles: Et moi.

Prowl: Okay, okay, everybody. I think we all agree that the "basketball" idea is out of the question. Any other ideas, Vlad?

Vlad: Well there is Four-Corners and volley ball.

Hunter: Both of them sound fun.

Blitz: But volley ball involves hitting us…

Exile: Not if they do it real hard.

Jasper: It wouldn't matter. My potion The Expando 5000, makes us durable and can withstand any kind of pressure.

Raptor: So basically we can't get seriously hurt.

Jasper: Exactly.

Sheng-Long: Unless we get stabbed with something sharp. We may be endurable to physical blows, but we're not endurable to anything sharp. Like needles… Or even my claws…

Prowl: Then keep your claws retracted at all times, Sheng. The last thing we need would be for some of us, or even all of us… Popping like balloons…

Jasper: True. That would be most unfortunate. However, since we're all flesh and blood, we wouldn't exactly… Burst like regular balloons would.

Blitz: Oh no?

Jasper: No. But it wouldn't be a pleasant sight…

[The canomutant trio gulp at what Jasper said]

Prowl: You said it.

Jasper: So let's take Prowl's suggestions and stay clear of anything sharp.

Raptor: Good idea.

Vlad: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!

Hunter: Yeah!

[After the game]

Akito: I can't believe it, Connor won!

Connor: I sure did! I'm awesome at these games!

Roger: (whew) You sure are, Connor. You sure are.

Vlad: Hey! Akito! Can you hear me from down there?

Akito: I sure can, Vlad. What do you need?

Vlad: Me and the boys were all thinking; what if we could entertain all the non-inflated guests to some real fun? In our state, they can play with us in any way they want! And you get to have some fun too! It is your birthday, no?

[Akito thought for a moment and then decided]

Akito: That's a…GREAT IDEA!

Maria: I agree! That "is" a great idea! Vlad, you're a genius!

[Vlad blushes a little]

Vlad: Oh thank you, Maria.

Huntress: So what do you want to do first?

Vlad: I know! Let's play a game of bouncing! Like trampolines!

Connor: I like that idea!

Akito: Me too! Let's do it!

Fenrir: Great idea, Vlad! Now, as modern youngsters would say, "Let's party!"

Akito: Couldn't have said it better myself!

Raptor: Wait! There's one more thing we have to cover before we have fun.

Everybody: What is it?

Raptor: Jasper, you explain.

Jasper: I must caution you all to play with us with care. The formula I created that rendered us in this… condition has rendered us nearly invulnerable to physical harm. However, while we can take soft blows, heavy blows, bee stings, needles, and just about everything that comes to the table, more powerful weapons like swords will do us in. Though we won't explode like ordinary balloons would, it still wouldn't be a pretty sight. So I suggest whoever is carrying a weapon like a katana or a broadsword must put it away immediately.

Chris: There's only one person who has one.

[Everyone looked towards Tsunami]

Clarissa: Tsunami. I think you better put your sword away… Just to be safe…

Tsunami: I agree, Clarissa-kun. And I shall for the sake of this party.

[Tsunami takes his katana (which is held within the protective sheath), and hands it over to Colleen]

Colleen: Don't worry, luv. I'll give this back to you after everybody is restored to normal.

Tsunami: Arigato.

Colleen: You're welcome.

[The inflated mutants all give out a deep soft "whew" of relief]

Tsunami: Don't worry, guys. I wasn't planning on using it. But even I must obey the rules.  
Connor: Alright! Let's make like Tigger and start bouncing!

Sheng-Long: Oh boy…

Akito: Get ready!

[She uses her magic and brings them down and together]

Drakon: Alright, everyone. Let's go nuts!

[They climb on the inflated mutants and start bouncing]

Roger: Let's rock!

Everybody: YEAH!

Akito: Wow, this is a bit high. It's like you guys are made of rubber.

Jasper: That's the effect of the Expando 5000.

Chris: Wow! Indeed! You guys are so soft and squishy!

Maria: Yeah! You guys are much stronger than ordinary balloons!

Blitz: Good thing for us.

[And so, as the humans and non-inflated anthros playfully jump on the inflated anthros, they all make the resultant cartoony noises]

BOING! WHOOMP! BOING! WHOOMP! BOING! BOING! WHOOMP! WHOOMP!

Exile: Having fun son?

Connor: I sure am, dad! Wow! You're so soft!

Exile: Good.

[Colleen bounced once more and landed on Hunter]

Hunter: I sure hope you're having fun Colleen!

Colleen: I sure am, Hunty Wunty! I never thought I would have THIS much fun with you! With you all bloated and blown up like a balloon, you've become SO much fun to play with!

Hunter: Heh heh heh… Well, I'm glad to hear it! Enjoy it while you can!

[As people bounced on Sheng Long and Raptor, they were feeling more mortified than ever. However, in the midst of this activity, they also began to feel some sort of comfort from it. For in spite of their embarrassing situation, they also got some enjoyment from it]

Sheng-Long: (thinking) {This is embarrassing. But oh well. At least these humans are having fun. It's not often I show concern for others. But even I can appreciate it when others are enjoying themselves. Besides, it's only for one night.}

Raptor: (thinking) {Oh please… Make it stop… This is so humiliating!}

[Meanwhile, Fluffy, Spot, and Snuggles were having a blast]

Snuggles: Hah hah hah! Oh that tickles!

Fluffy: Hey! It doesn't even hurt when you bounce on me! This actually feels pretty good!

Spot: I never thought I'd say this. But I'm actually enjoying this! It kind of tickles though!

[Meanwhile, Prowl, Jasper, Vlad, Blitz, and the other mutants were busy entertaining their customers with great pleasure]

Prowl: (thinking) {I never thought this would feel so good. But I have to admit this really isn't bad. It sure beats fighting anytime. I could stay this way forever. But then I'd be wasting my life away. Good thing this isn't permanent. But it's good to see others enjoying themselves.}

Jasper: (thinking) {Just give it one night. Oh wait. I forgot. I'm going to stay this way for a while. Along with Vlad and the trio. Oh well.}

Blitz: (thinking) {I never thought I'd be used this way. But then again, I've endured worse abuse than this. And this actually isn't so bad. In fact, this feels great! Of course, I don't want to stay this way forever. I have things to do, and goals to accomplish. I sure hope the girl keeps her promise.}

[Meanwhile, Vlad was having a blast. The polar bear was laughing happily as his customers bounced around playfully and cheerfully on top of his body]

Vlad: AH hah hah hah hah! Oh this is so much fun! I'm in heaven! I could do this forever! I don't ever want this to end! Oh that tickles! But I love it!

Akito: Whee!

Connor: Yeah!

[Roger hops and bounces around on Blitz, his favorite role model. And as he did, he cheered and laughed]

Roger: This is SO awesome! You make a great trampoline, Blitz!

Blitz: Heh heh heh! Thanks, Roger! Watch it though! You're tickling me!

Ichiro: (in Japanese) I never thought I'd have so much fun!

Kyoko: (in Japanese) This is fantastic!

[Much like Vlad, The canomutants, crocomutants, and the ursamutants were all enjoying themselves. Meanwhile, Tsunami looked at everybody. But mostly with an overwhelming sense of confusion. Unlike everybody else, he did not laugh, and nor did he even chuckle at the inflated anthro's situation. But he was more confused than anything]

Tsunami: (thinking) {This is quite an unusual. I never thought I'd ever see this in my life. But oh well. As long as they're having a good time, then I guess that's all that matters}

[Maria noticed Tsunami was very quiet]

Maria: Hey Tsunami, you okay?

[Tsunami looks towards Maria]

Tsunami: Oh. Maria-kun.

Maria: Is something bothering you?

Tsunami: Well, no. I just find it very weird and bizarre to see my friends, the trio, the MAS, and even the lesser soldiers blown up like that. It's quite unusual. But they don't seem to be bothered by it.

Maria: Well from what Akito told me, not all of them really liked the idea of becoming balloons but they did it for her because of the kindness she gave them.

Tsunami: Souka. (I see.)

Maria: Yeah, they are all so fond of her. They'll do anything to make sure she stays happy. And I think at this point, she needs it.

Tsunami: I… Guess that makes sense…

Chris: I think it makes perfect sense. Their making a sacrifice for Akito, I think that's very kind of them.

Tsunami: A sacrifice they may later regret… For they may never return to the way they once were…

Maria: Don't say things like that, Tsunami. Akito won't break her promise. You'll see.

Chris: That is if there's a way.

Jasper: Oh there is. I made an antidote for the Expando 5000 so our condition can be reversed.

Sheng-Long: Yes. Thank God for that. Or we'd be living giant floating animal balloons forever.

Snuggles: Oui. And it's a good thing too.

Raptor: Yeah, you said it.

Prowl: But, even if there was no antidote, it won't matter. Because Akito's magic can change us back to normal. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you guys.

Jasper: Well, either way, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Raptor: Agreed.

Akito: Well, the party's not over yet, everybody! There's still lots of time to enjoy the night!

Connor: Yeah! What's next?

Vlad: How about we all dance with our guests?

Raptor: Dance? Are you nuts?

Prowl: We can still move our arms and legs around. But with us constantly floating in the air, that'd be impossible.

Vlad: But we can still dance, and bounce around!

Clarissa: That sounds fun.

Vlad: Okay then! Come on, comrades! Let's dance!

Spot: Oh boy…

Akito: Good thing I put in a dance floor.

Fenrir: Okay, each of you guys find yourself a dancing partner! Because the music starts in 3… 2… 1…

[Everyone managed to find a dancing partner]

Drakon: Let's bust a move!

[Fenrir turns on the music, which is playing "Flashdance" by Irene Cara]

Maria: Oh good choice.

[And so, the inflated mutants all danced around with their non-inflated partners. Surprisingly, they were able to pull off their dancing moves quite well despite being much larger in size then they previously were. And they performed some wonderful and creative stunts. And as they danced, the audience couldn't help but to laugh and cheer at the same time]

Chris: Funny but impressive at the same time.

Tsunami: Indeed… I guess… It's amazing how they're pulling off those stunts so easily. Even in their inflated states.

Roger: Good thing I got my camera!

Clarissa: Your recording this?

Roger: Yep!

Akito: You're not going to post that online are you?

Roger: No. Not at all. I just want to capture this on film so I can always look back on it!

Akito: Can I get a copy?

Roger: Sure you can! Consider this a gift from me to you!

Akito: Thanks Roger.

[As the song ends, Fenrir announces the second one]

Fenrir: And now for the next song. This one is another classic.

[Fenrir plays the song "Maniac" by "Michael Sembello"]

Drakon: Get the groove on! Shake those inflated bodies around!

[They start dancing]

Ichiro: (laughing) Look at them go!

Clairssa: Their actually doing pretty good.

[As the inflated anthros all dance with their non-inflated partners, they perform their moves very well, which further amuses and pleases the audience. While some of them were still quite embarrassed, they were actually enjoying the activity, as it relieved some of the stress and tension]

Colleen: You dance very well, Hunty Wunty! I'm surprised you're able to pull it off so well in your… Balloon form…

Hunter: Well, what can I say? I can find my way around things…

Colleen: Well, keep it up! You're doing great!

Hunter: Heh heh! Thanks!

Chris: I'm pretty impressed myself.

Maria: It's simply amazing. And it's hilarious too!

Tsunami: And it looks like Exile-san and Blitz-san are doing pretty good too…

Connor: Go Dad!

Roger: Yeah, Blitz! Dominate that dance floor!

Exile: (laughing) This is so fun-sky!

Blitz: (laughing) Ya!

Huntress: Good to see that their having fun. I just wish Dad was here to enjoy the part too.

Tsunami: If your father was here… I'm not sure what his reaction would be… At the sight of his son as a giant living birthday balloon…

Huntress: Well if it's anything like you, he'll be confused but when he realizes it's for Akito he would understand.

Tsunami: Don't get the wrong idea, Huntress-san. It's just that… I find this most bizarre… But at least they're enjoying themselves…

Huntress: Yeah, so I think it would be best not to think about it too much.

[Huntress pats Tsunami on the back to reassure him. Meanwhile, everybody else was having a blast]

Fluffy: Hey, Spot! You having fun? Because I'm having the time of my life!

Spot: I sure am, Fluffy! I haven't had so much fun before!

Snuggles: That's good to hear! Because I feel zee same way!

Jasper: Yeah! Me too!

Prowl: (confident) I'm glad that you guys are seeing this in a different way now. It makes this experience all the more bearable.

Raptor: Well, we might as well make the best of it.

Sheng-Long: That goes for all of us, Raptor. Besides, even the other soldiers appear to be enjoying themselves.

Vlad: Well they should comrades! It's a party!

Canomutant:: You said it, Vlad! This is awesome!

Crocomutant #2: Totally!

Ursamutant #1: Yeah! I told you guys this isn't so bad!

Prowl: That's more like it.

[And so the party went on and on, all night long. And after the last dance round, it was time for a different activity]

Fenrir: Okay. Now listen up. All inflated anthros will now do perform a show for the audience… By bouncing and bouncing… For as long as you can…

Drakon: And the winner gets a candy!

Jasper: What kind of candy?

Drakon: I'll give you a hint; it's juicy, it's delicious, it's colorful, and its shaped like a square.

Vlad: Ooh! I think I have an idea what it is!

Raptor: Is it a starburst?

Fenrir: Correct!

Vlad: Aw I was just about to say that!

Jasper: Of course you were.

Drakon: Okay, since there's so many of you, where going to do this in groups. Group one, Sheng, Prowl, Vlad, Jasper, and Raptor. You're up first.

Raptor: Alright, let's get it on boys!

Sheng: Let's just get this over with.

Drakon: Okay… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Start bouncing!

Jasper: Here we go!

[They start bouncing. Jasper was bouncing very high, Sheng was bouncing high but not as high as Jasper, Vlad's was high but not as high as Jasper or Sheng, Prowl bounced very high but not as high as the other three, and finally Raptor was bouncing but he was nowhere near as high as the others As they continued bouncing, they made all the resultant humorous cartoon noises; BOING! BOING! WHOOMP! WHOOMP! BOING! BOING! BOING! WHOOMP! WHOOMP! WHOOMP! BOING! WHOOMP! BOING! WHOOMP! BOING! WHOOMP! BOING! And as they carried out their activity, the audience were all cheering and laughing hysterically]

Clarissa: (chuckles) Wow look at them go!

Roger: (still with camera) This is hilarious! They're like a bunch of bouncing balls!

Ichiro: (laughing) So funny!

Kyoko: (giggles) And cute!

Akito: (giggles) I agree!

Maria: (giggles) Yeah. They're pretty good at this.

Sheng-Long: How long do we have to do this?

Prowl: Until Fenrir and Drakon make the announcement!

Jasper: I hope it's soon.

[Five minutes later, Drakon ends the session]

Drakon: And… Stop!

[Prowl and his group stopped bouncing]

Raptor: Whew. That sure was a lot of bouncing.

Vlad: That was fun.

Sheng-Long: I kind of enjoyed that. Though not as much as Vlad did.

Fenrir: Okay. Let's see…

Vlad: (thinking) {Come on… come on…}

[Everybody was awaiting Fenrir's announcement]

Fenrir: I've come to a conclusion. And it's a tie between the five of you.

Jasper: We tied?

Raptor: But how are we going to split the prize?

Fenrir: Lucky for you guys, there's enough for everybody. So you all deserve a treat.

Vlad: Yay! We all get a goodie!

Fenrir: Drakon, I'll have you do the honors.

Drakon: Gladly Fenrir. Okay boys here you go.

[He gives them each a starburst, but they were about the size of softballs]

Sheng-Long: Hmmm… I never had any candy before. But this is actually quite delicious.

Vlad: I agree, Sheng! This is very tasty!

Jasper: They sure are big though.

Raptor: That just means we can enjoy much longer.

Prowl: Indeed, these are much bigger than the usual kind.

Fenrir: Okay, up next, we have our next group of contestents; Hunter, Exile, Blitz, Fluffy, and Spot.

Hunter: You heard him boys, we're next.

[And so the next group floats to their positions]

Blitz: I don't think I'm going to like this…

Exile: Come on, Blitz! Don't be like that! This will be fun-ski!

Hunter: Yeah, just think about something else. Something you really like.

Blitz: (sigh) Okay. I'll do my best.

Exile: That's the spirit, comrade!

Hunter: Alright guys, you ready?

Spot: Ready as I'll ever be.

[They start bouncing]

Fenrir: Okay, countdown! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!

Hunter: Hey this is fun.

Exile: We're so bouncy!

[As the Road Rovers and the canomutant duo bounce, they, like the other inflated contestants before them, make the humorous bouncing noises; BOING! BOING! WHOOMP! WHOOMP! BOING! WHOOMP! BOING! WHOOMP! BOING! BOING! WHOOMP! WHOOMP! And the audience once again cheered and laughed]

Connor: Alright, go Dad!

Roger: (still with camera) Go Blitz!

Colleen: Go Hunty Wunty!

Muzzle: I never thought I'd say this, but this is hilarious!

Greta: Well of course it is, sweetie.

Muzzle: Yeah, though, seeing my friend Hunter blown up like that will be etched into my mind.

Greta: Well why don't you kiss me to take your mind off it then?

Muzzle: Sure thing, babe.

[Muzzle and Greta both share a kiss]

Greta: How was that?

Muzzle: That was good, my love…

[Meanwhile, the second group of inflated anthros were still enjoying their bouncing activity. But Blitz was getting a little fatigued]

Blitz: OOF! OH! UGH! Oh I don't know if I can take much more of this!

Hunter: But this is fun!

Exile: Da!

Fluffy: I'm having a ball!

Spot: I never thought bouncing like this could be so much fun!

Akito: You're doing great guys.

Typhoon: (laughing and clapping paws) Very good! Very funny, mate!

Serena: (laughing) I've never been this entertained before in my life!

Drakon: Well, there's a first time for everything.

[And so, the bouncing went on and on. Until finally, Fenrir hollered]

Fenrir: And… Stop!

[The second group stopped bouncing]

Blitz: Oh finally.

Hunter: Well that was fun! What about the rest of you?

Exile: It sure was fun, comrade.

Spot: I'll admit, I was having a great time bouncing as well.

Fluffy: You can say that again, pal!

Hunter: So who won?

Fenrir: Let's see…

Exile: Come on…

Fenrir: The winner is… Exile!

Exile: I won?

Spot: Aw, I was hoping I had won!

Hunter: Better luck next time.

Blitz: Darn…

Fenrir: Okay, Exile. Here's your treat.

[Drakon gives Exile a giant starburst]

Exile: This is one big candy.

Hunter: True. But that only means you get to enjoy it more!

[Exile chews on his candy]

Exile: Wow! This is so yummy!

Blitz: Normally I would complain. But I'm not going to. Great job, Exile. You deserve it.

Blitz pats Exile on the back. Exile: Thank you comrade.

Fenrir: Okay, now for our next group of contestants… Snuggles, The Canomutants, Ursamutants, and Crocomutants… Take your positions.

Crocomutant #4: Let's do it guys!

Fenrir: Okay… Beginning countdown… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!

[They start bouncing]

Ursamutant #4: This is fun.

Canomutant #2: Me too! I'm having so much fun! I'm like a living bouncing ball!

Snuggle: You said it mon ami!

[Once again, the audiences cheer and laugh as the inflated anthros perform their humorous activity]

Chris: (laughing) I can't breathe!

Typhoon: Freaking hilarious!

Serena: Those guys sure can make us laugh!

Maria: I think I'm going to die of laughter!

Akito: I need to take a breather.

[In the midst of their bouncing, Snuggles commented]

Snuggles: It is good to see the audience are having a good time!

Canomutant #4: They're not the only ones!

Ursamutant #1: Yeah! We're enjoying ourselves too!

Ursamutant #2: I could do this all night long!

Canomutant #2: Me too!

Crocomutant #3: You took the words right out of my mouth!

Crocomutant #4: How long have we've bouncing anyway?

Snuggles: I say about 10 minutes.

Drakon: Which is very impressive.

Fenrir: And… Stop!

[Snuggles and the mutants stop bouncing]

Snuggles: Sacre bleu. That was exhausting.

Canomutant #1: But fun!

Ursamutant #2: Yeah!

Drakon: Alright let's see who the winner is.

[The inflated mutants all look towards Drakon eagerly. Awaiting his answer]

Fenrir: Well, who is it?

Drakon: It's Snuggles.

Snuggles: (gasp) Merci bien! (Thank you very much!)

Crocomutant #3: Congrats Snuggles.

Ursamutant #2: Way to go!

Snuggles: (blushes) Merci! Merci! (Thank you! Thank you!)

Drakon: Now, here's your treat.

[Drakon gives Snuggles a starburst]

Fenrir: Bon appetite.

[Snuggles chews on his snack, and enjoys it]

Snuggles: C'est délicieux! (This is delicious!)

Drakon: Glad you like it.

Snuggles: So, you know French?

Fenrir: I dabble.

Snuggles: Oh. Je vois. (I see.)

Drakon: Okay looks like the bouncing contest is officially over.

Drakon: Hmm…

Fenrir: Okay. Now to figure out what to do next… Let's see…

Roger: Wait! I know! Let's see if they're ticklish!

Clarissa: That sounds fun.

Muzzle: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!

Fluffy: Oh no!

Spot: No! Please! No! Don't tickle us! That's too much!

Snuggles: Have mercy! We beg you!

Exile: I don't want to get tickled!

Hunter: Please don't do it!

Blitz: No! No! Please! Don't!

Roger: Too late!

[All the non-inflated characters climb on top of the inflated characters once more, and start mercilessly tickling them with their bare paws (and in some cases hands), causing them to laugh uncontrollably]

Jasper and Raptor: (laughing)

Greta: Whose the ticklish tiger? Huh? Whose the ticklish tiger?

Sheng-Long: (laughing) I am! I am! Please! Stop! I beg you!

[Colleen and Muzzle tickle the inflated Hunter]

Colleen: Coochie coochie coo, Hunty Wunty! Does that feel good?

Hunter: (laughing) No! No! Stop that! I command you to! Please! No more! Stop!

Muzzle: (grins) That won't work for you this time, buddy! Now you're at our mercy!

[Roger and Ichiro tickle the inflated Blitz]

Roger: Coochie coochie coo, Blitzy! Whose the ticklish Doberman? Whose the ticklish Doberman?

Ichiro: Kusuguri deshoka? (Are you ticklish?)

Blitz: (laughing) NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! I can't take it! I can't stand it! Please!

[The non-inflated mutants even have fun in tickle torturing Prowl, Fluffy, Spot, Snuggles, Vlad, and the other mutants as well. And it seemed there was no end to it]

Prowl: (laughing) Please! Have mercy! Cut it out!

Vlad: (laughing) I can't breathe.

Snuggles: (laughing) No! S'il vous plaît! Ayez pitié! (No! Stop! Have mercy!)

Fluffy: (laughing) Please! You're killing us!

Spot: (laughing) I think I'm gonna die of laughter! Please! Cut it out!

Clarissa: Whose the ticklish Dalmatian?

Spot: (laughing) I am! I am! I am!

Akito: Tickle, tickle! I got you now Vlad!

Vlad: (laughing) Oh that tickles! But I'm enjoying it!

Akito: Then you won't mind if I do it some more?

Vlad: Not at all!

Akito continues tickling Vlad. Meanwhile Connor, Huntress, and Chris were tickling the inflated Exile.

Exile: (laughing) NO! STOP-SKI! THAT TICKLES! NO MORE! PLEASE!

Connor: I didn't know you were this ticklish, dad!

Huntress: Neither did I.

Chris: This is so much fun!

Maria: You said it!

[And so the non-inflated characters continue to tickle the inflated characters mercilessly and without end. And even the Canomutants, Ursamutants, and Crocomutants were being subjected to it. The torture went on and on endlessly as the inflated anthros laughed uncontrollably from excessive tickling. And they all wondered when it would end. Meanwhile, Fenrir and Drakon were both watching. Both of them were greatly amused, although neither one of them laughed out loud]

Drakon: They sure are having a lot of fun.

Fenrir: Indeed they are. This sure is turning out to be one heck of a party.

Drakon: You said it. And I'm glad Akito is having a good time, after all it's what she needs since she's had it rough for 3 years.

Fenrir: Well said. It warms my heart to see her so full of happiness like this. This is the first time I've seen her happy in quite a while.

Drakon: Well I'm glad she can finally find some happiness with the friends she's made.

Fenrir: My sediments exactly. She seems to made friends even out of some of the most unlikely people. It amazes me to no end how Akito was able to touch the hearts of Parvo's earlier experiments along with the MAS. It seems she has that kind of ability.

Drakon: Not only that, but apparently, the trio and the MAS were not as bad as they appeared to be at first. In fact, the more I got to know them, the more goodness I saw in each of them. And I think it was that goodness in them that enabled Akito to change their ways.

Fenrir: Akito is capable of a lot of other things besides that.

Drakon: Indeed. And I have to say, even though some of them were unwilling volunteers, its' good to see that some of them are taking this rather lightly. Prowl and Vlad seem to be the least bit bothered by this out of the rest of them.

Fenrir: That's because Vlad is very childlike, and he only wants to enjoy life. While Prowl on the other hand has a strong sense of dignity in him. I must admit though, it was quite brave and daring of him to volunteer for this so willingly. I doubt anybody else would have the courage for such an event as he does. And I have to admit I admire Prowl's dignity and courage.

Drakon: As do I. He is very brave and dignified. And I seemed to have bonded with him in some ways.

Fenrir: Because you're both reptiles?

Drakon: That, and because we share a few other things in common.

Fenrir: Such as?

Drakon: Well we're both very level headed and actually prefer to think about how things should go, and not to mention we both seem to be rather calm.

Fenrir: I can see that. In fact, you two seem almost like brothers in a way.

Drakon: Yeah. I guess you could say that. In fact, he's kind of like my older brother. How old is Prowl?

Fenrir: He's 31. And you?

Drakon: I'm 25.

Fenrir: I see. So you two are not too far apart. You both are still quite young. And I'm sure you can learn a lot from each other.

Drakon: I believe so as well.

Fenrir: So what do you want to do? Should we call it a quits? Or should we just enjoy the show for a little while longer?

Drakon: Well… Let's enjoy the show for a little while longer. There's still plenty of time.

Fenrir: Good idea.

Drakon: I've been meaning to ask you, Fenrir. What's your story? How did you first meet with Akito in the first place?

Fenrir: Well it started three years ago. I found her out cold and about to freeze to death, so I took her back home and showed her to my fellow werewolves. We nursed her back to health and taught her all about the wonders of magic.

Drakon: What else happened?

Fenrir: After two years, my wife's spirit comes back and warns us about Jaakuna.

Drakon: Ahh yes… Jaakuna. How could I forget about her?

Fenrir: Since she recruited you, promising to give you a challenge.

Drakon: And she did, but I had no intention of completely siding with her.

Fenrir: And it's a good thing you listened to your heart before it was too late. Unfortunately, not everybody can see the light.

Drakon: Yes, there are those who prefer living in the darkness.

Fenrir: What can I say? It's the decisions we make that make us who we are.

Drakon: You got a point there.

Fenrir: And unfortunately, some souls can't be saved.

Drakon: I couldn't agree more. But what can you do about it?

Fenrir: We're all free to choose our own path to walk. And there is good and evil in us all. Some make the right decisions, but others don't.

Drakon: Well said.

[And so, the two continue to watch both the inflated and non-inflated characters having fun together. But then after half an hour later, it was time to call it a quits. Fenrir clears his voice]

Fenrir: May I have everybody's attention please? Both inflated and non-inflated?

[They all turned to Drakon and Fenrir]

Drakon: You got their attention, Fenrir. Now what?

Tsunami: That's right. It's your birthday after all. The least we can do is wish you a good birthday on this night.

Roger: What he said! You deserve it, Akito!

Akito: Okay.

Prowl: Don't be bashful, Akito. Remember, this is all for you.

Akito: (smiles) Awe... You guys are too kind...

Prowl: Well, come on, everybody. Let's all make our way to the table.

[And so, everybody (both non-inflated and inflated characters) made their way to the dining hall, where there was a huge massive table with seats for everybody. But of course, the seats were for all the non-inflated people. While the inflated ones all just floated over the table. Akito is seen sitting down in her seat, awaiting Fenrir and Drakon to arrive with the cake that Snuggles had prepared. Finally, they both arrive to the dining hall. Fenrir carefully places the cake next to Akito, and Drakon lights the candles.

Drakon: There. All set.

Fenrir: Okay now. Is everybody ready?

Clarissa: Ready.

Maria: Same here.

Chris: Likewise.

Fenrir: Alright then. Let's begin. Now everybody, all together...

[And so, everybody (both inflated and non-inflated), sang the happy birthday song to Akito]

Everybody: (simultaneously) Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Akito... Happy birthday to you!

[Akito blushed but she was smiling]

Akito: Thank you everyone.

Everybody: You're welcome, Akito!

Fenrir: Now, make a wish.

Drakon: Wish for something pleasant.

Akito: I already know what to wish for.

[She closes her eyes and blows out the candles, everyone clapped for her]

Chris: So what did you wish for?

Akito: To always be with my friends and family, forever.

Exile: Awe! That's a good wish, Akito!

Hunter: That's very sweet of you!

Blitz: Ya!

Tsunami: You made your wish well, Akito-San. May you be blessed on this night.

[Tsunami pats Akito on the shoulder]

Prowl: And we all wish her well. Don't we, gentlemen?

Raptor: Of course.

Jasper: Yeah, we only want the best for her.

Spot: She deserves the best.

Sheng-Long: I couldn't agree more...

Fluffy: Same here.

Drakon: Okay then. Shall we cut the cake?

Chris: Yeah.

Fenrir: Okay then. Fortunately, Snuggles made this cake big enough. So you may each have a slice. But Akito gets served first.

Maria: Of course.

Fenrir: Drakon, I'll give you the honors.

Drakon: Thank you.

[Drakon cuts a piece of the cake, places it on a dish, and gives it to Akito]

Akito: Ooh.

Drakon: Here you go. Enjoy it.

Akito: I sure will.

Akito enjoys her slice of the delicious cake. And soon, everyone else is served a slice.

Snuggles: Bon appetite.

Ichiro: Arigatogozaimas, Snuggles-San!

Kyoko: This cake is very good!

Chris: I agree! It's delicious! What is it made of?

Clarissa: Yeah tell us.

Snuggles: Well, it's made of some of the finest ingredients. I used a mix of milk chocolate and vanilla flavors, added with a touch of frosting on top.

Maria: That's amazing.

Clarissa: I agree! You're an excellent baker, Snuggles!

Snuggles: (blushes) Merci, Clarissa.

Akito: You are amazing, Snuggles.

Snuggles: Oui. Merci, merci.

Clarissa: At this rate, there won't be any left.

Hunter: That may be so. But hey, at least you guys are enjoying it. And that's what matters.

Blitz: Ya. But I'd appreciate it if you could maybe save me a slice.

Exile: I'm sure they'll try to, comrade.

Hunter: It's one big cake after all.

Spot: And Akito's not going to eat it all herself.

Prowl: But that's where all the guests come into play.

[After about half an hour, most of the cake is gone. However, some of the attendants at the party managed to save a few slices]

Akito: Looks like it's your lucky day, Blitz. There is some cake left.

Blitz: Oh! Danke Akito! Danke!

Clarissa: I'll just put in this container and put in the fridge back at HQ.

Exile: That's very sweet of you, Clarissa.

Clarissa: Just doing what I can.

Akito: That was delicious!

Roger: Yup! That cake was awesome!

Huntress: You've outdone yourself, Snuggles! We owe it to you.

Snuggles: You're too kind, sherry.

Huntress: You're welcome. But my name's not Sherry.

Snuggles: I know. It's just my way of talking.

Fluffy: So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?

Fenrir: Glad you asked. Now it's time to see what presents the guests have brought.

Maria: That works.

Akito: So what else have you brought me? Oh please tell me! I'm so excited!

Clarissa: Why tell you when you can find out for yourself?

Tsunami: Hai. That's right.

[Ichiro gave Akito a small box]

Ichiro: Here, Akito-San! Go ahead, and see what's inside!

[Akito rips open the paper wrapping, and opens the box. She sees its a miniature golden statue of Tsunami]

Akito: Ooh. Shiny.

Ichiro: Hai. In our country, we give Akita statues to sick patients or as good luck charms to our friends and family. And since Tsunami has been labeled as a national hero, Japan has just recently been making statues of him. So this is our good luck charm to you. I hope you like it.

Akito: I love it. And I like the idea of it as a good luck charm.

[Maria hands Akito the next present]

Maria: Here you go, Akito. Open it up.

Akito: Alright then, I will.

[She opens the present and gasps in amazement]

Akito: It's a wolf plush! Oh thank you Maria! Thank you so much!Maria: Anytime.

Akito: It's so cute like a puppy but soft like Fenrir's tail.

[Fenrir blushed at the comment]

Fenrir: Awe... That's so sweet...

Akito: Well it's true, it's like a big fluffy pillow.

[Fenrir chuckles nervously and scratches his head]

Tsunami: And now, Roger-San has a gift for you.

Roger hands Akito a small gift.

Roger: Here you go, Akito. I hope you like it.

[Akito opens the packaging, and opens the box]

Akito: What's this?

Roger: It's an Ipod. You know, for music. And the instructions come with it.

Akito: Thanks. I have a lot of song I like to listen to.

Roger: Well, now you can download a bunch of music on there. And it's much better than listening to stuff on the radio too. No edits, no commercials. Just the music.

Akito: Thanks, Roger.

[Akito hugs Roger]

Roger: Just doing what I do best, make people happy.

Fenrir: And you've done an excellent job, Roger. I commend you for that.

Drakon: Next?

Clarissa: I have one.

Akito: You have? What is it?

Clarissa: Well, this one is a very special gift. Before the Mobians went back to their world, Lupe gave me this.

[Clarissa hands Akito a small package. Akito opens the box, and sees a locket inside. She opens it up to see a tiny photo of Lupe and her father together]

Akito: Wow. It's beautiful.

Clarissa: Yes. Lupe has been saving it for many years now. She kept it as a good luck charm since Eggman ravaged her home and abducted her father. But now that she's got her father back with the rest of the pack, she wanted me to give it to you as a gift.

Akito: That's so sweet.

Drakon: Anybody else?

Colleen: We have one. Although, only I'm able to deliver it since most of the boys are... Bloated at the moment... But this was originally Hunter's gift to you, kid.

[Colleen steps forward, and gives her a package to Akito. She opens it, and sees five colorful bouncing balls]

Akito: Wow. Colorful. But what are these for?

Hunter: So you can play with the trio with. I thought you might like that.

Akito: That's very thoughtful of you Hunter.

Hunter: Glad to hear it, Akito!

Fenrir: Anybody else?

Chris: I got one!

Fenrir: Step forward, Chris.

[He does so]

Chris: Here you are.

[Chris hands her his gift]

Akito: Ooh, I wonder what it is.

[She opens it and it turns out to be a retractable Extreme Gear]

Chris: Like it?

Akito: This is so cool!

Clarissa: That's very thoughtful of you, Chris!

Maria: Yes! Very!

Akito: Okay, who's next?

Typhoon: I believe we're next, Akito... We have something very special for you...

Serena: We think you'll really like it.

[Serena hands Akito a little box]

Akito: What's this?

Serena: Open it, and you'll see.

[She does so]

Akito: No way...

Typhoon: So what do you think?

Serena: You like it?

Akito: It's so lovely.

Exile: What is it?

Typhoon: It's the locket from when we were young, before our big change.

Tsunami: Hmmm... I remember this locket. You both cherished it as a prized possession.

Typhoon: And we still do, mate.

Serena: It means everything to us, Tsunami. You have no idea.

Tsunami: Oh, but I do, Serena-Kun.

Typhoon: And that's why we're giving it to Akito as our gift to her.

Akito: Thank you both so very much...

Kyoko: Aww...

Ichiro: That's very thoughtful of you two.

Typhoon: It's what we do.

Fenrir: We appreciate your gifts, everybody. You made Akito very happy and proud. And we are grateful.

Akito: Yes. Thank you all for your wonderful presents. I will cherish them always.

Exile: That's wonderful to hear, comrade.

Hunter: Totally.

Blitz: Yah.

Drakon: So, any ideas?

Fenrir: Well, we still have time. So why don't we continue having fun for the night?

Serena: Sounds good to me.

Roger: Yeah! We can still have fun!

Spot: Oh boy... This is going to be a long night...

Jasper: Just bear with it!

Vlad: Yay, we get to have more fun!

Hunter: See, Spot? Vlad is having fun! And so are the rest of us!

Exile: Da! Don't spoil it, comrade! We're all having fun!

Spot: I guess your right.

Fluffy: Come on, pal. Admit it. You were having fun too!

Spot: Yeah I confess, I was having a blast.

Vlad: See? It's not so bad once you get used to it.

Blitz: Yah. Even I find it fun.

Prowl: And let's try to make the best of it while we can.

Sheng-Long: I agree with Prowl.

Raptor: Me too.

Drakon: So I guess you guys won't mind entertaining the guests for a couple of more hours then?

Vlad: Of course we don't mind, we would be glad to keep them enterained!

Fenrir: Well then, let's continue having fun!

Akito: Yeah!

[And so, everybody continued having fun, enjoying all kinds of activities together. The inflated characters continued to entertain the non-inflated characters in anyway they possibly could. And everybody was having a wonderful time. Especially Akito]

Drakon: Best birthday so far, Akito?

Akito: Yes, Drakon! This is the best birthday party I've ever had!

Fenrir: I'm so glad to see you enjoying yourself, Akito. Your happiness is my happiness as well.

Akito: Thanks Master.

[Drakon and Fenrir both smile]

Drakon: And I'm sure everybody else is having a good time too.

Fenrir: It sure looks that way.

Akito: Well they should. It is a party.

Fenrir: Well, I'm glad things worked out.

Drakon: Indeed. Even though we had some unwilling volunteers.

Fenrir: But still, what matters more is that this turned out to be the best birthday party ever. Not just for Akito, but for everybody.

Drakon: You are right about that, Fenrir.

[The party went on and on for hours. And it seemed like there was no end to the fun and enjoyment that everybody was having. Everybody was laughing and enjoying themselves with a great sense of happiness. And the party seemed to go on forever. But eventually, after a few more hours of fun and enjoyment, it was time to call it a quits]

Akito: Whew, what a night. I haven't had so much fun in a long time.

Tsunami: Neither have I.

Muzzle: I'm sure we can all say the same.

Roger: Well, that sure was an awesome party. I really enjoyed it.

Ichiro: Hai. It was fun while it lasted.

Huntress: Even I had such a great time as well.

Prowl: That's good to hear, everybody. We're all glad to hear that. I think we all enjoyed the party while it lasted. Even though some of us had to fill in as the birthday balloons.

Akito: Speaking of which it's time for me to change most of you back.

Sheng-Long: Yes, please do so. I'm ready to be restored to the way I was before.

Raptor: Yeah, I've had enough fun for one night.

Ursamutant #1: I don't know. I kind of like it this way.

Canomutant #2: Me too.

Colleen: Hmmm... I don't know. I kind of like Hunty as a giant bloated balloon...

Hunter: (chuckles) What?

Huntress: I agree, Colleen. I like my brother better this way.

Connor: My dad's never looked better. And I can say the same for the rest of you guys!

Roger: Yeah. They're so much more fun to play with this way. Maybe we should leave them like this... Forever!

Spot: NO!

Fluffy: Stop joking!

Sheng-Long: There's no way I'm spending the rest of my life like this! No freaking way!

Tsunami: Have some common sense everybody. It was fun while it lasted. But most of these guys must be restored to the way they once were. They can't stay this way forever.

Akito: Agreed, Tsunami. Now, as I promised, I shall restore most of you to the way you once were.

[Akito summons her magic, and casts a spell that restores Prowl, Sheng-Long, Raptor, The Ursamutants, the Crocomutants, and the Canomutants back to normal size. Their waste lines gradually shrink back to their normal shape, and Prowl, Sheng-Long, and Raptor land on their feet. While the Canomutants, Ursamutants, and Crocomutants land on their backs. Some on their stomachs]

Sheng-Long: Ahhh... That is ever so much better.

Prowl: I agree, Sheng. It's good to be back to normal size again. Although admittedly I didn't mind staying that way. Thanks, Akito.

[Prowl hugs Akito]

Akito: You're welcome, Prowl. Thank you so much for volunteering.

Raptor: Yeah... It was a pleasure. Although it was kind of embarrassing. But we enjoyed ourselves.

Canomutant #1: We all enjoyed the party, Akito. And we were all happy to take part in it.

Ursamutant #2: Yeah, we sure had a good time. Happy birthday, Akito.

Akito: Thank you guys. You're the best.

Sheng-Long: Yes, but... What about them?

[Sheng-Long points to the Road Rovers, the canomutant trio, Jasper, and Vlad, who were all still inflated like balloons]

Akito: The Rovers, that's up to them but Vlad and the others, they promised to stay that way for two weeks.

Spot: Yeah. Unfortunately for us, we'll be stuck like this for a while.

Hunter: Well, I guess we can stay this way just for a little while longer. Besides, this gives me a different perspective on things.

Exile: Me too, comrade. It's definitely a "growth" experience for us all.

Blitz: Besides, this isn't so bad.

Vlad: I'm glad you feel that way, guys. That's looking on the bright side of things.

Sheng-Long: Hmmm... They don't seem to mind their situation.

Fluffy: Oh we do mind. But we're not about to break our promise to Akito.

Spot: And if we have to sacrifice two weeks then... So be it...

Clarissa: So how long do you, Exile, and Blitz want to stay like this, Hunter?

Hunter: I don't know. Maybe a few days or so. It depends.

Huntress: I would settle for at the most a week.

Hunter: Hmmm... Let me think about this for a while... Okay. Sounds good.

Blitz: You really want to stay this way for that long?!

Hunter: Chill out, Blitz! It'll be fun! Think of this as a brand new experience.

Exile: Don't worry, comrade. Everything will be okay. You'll see.

Blitz: (sigh) Okay...

Fluffy: Looks like you guys will be joining us for a while.

Spot: At least we're not alone on this. But... I'm still worried.

Prowl: Don't worry you guys. Just do the best you can to endure the time you'll spend this way. Remember, this is for Akito.

Drakon: And do whatever you can to make her happy.

Vlad: Oh we will, comrade Drakon! We will!

Ursamutant: I envy you guys. Because I want to join in too.

Canomutant: Yeah, I feel the same way.

Crocomutant: So do I.

Akito: Hmmm... Let me think about it...

[She began thinking]

Lesser Mutants: Well?

Akito: Okay. But I only need a few of you. I'll take one of each of you.

Lesser Mutants: Fair enough.

Akito: Okay then. Are you guys ready?

Lesser Mutants: We're ready!

Akito: (giggles) Okay...

[Akito sprays one Ursamutant, one Crocomutant, and one Canomuatnt with the Expando 5000 formula that she enchanted. Within seconds, their bodies grow and expand in size, and they are once again living balloons floating in the air. They reach the same height as the other inflated mutants before them, but this time with smiles on their faces. This puzzled the trio]

Spot: Are you guys crazy?

Fluffy: Why would you guys want to stay this way? You're sacrificing your freedom!

Ursamutant: We're not sacrificing anything!

Crocomutant: Yeah, and besides it's not forever.

Canomutant: And also, we couldn't just let you have all the fun for yourselves!

Jasper: If you want to call this "fun."

Ursamutant: Oh but it is fun! Really!

Canomutant: We may never get another chance like this again!

Vlad: You see? These guys have right idea!

Crocomutant: At least someone gets it.

Hunter: Well, it's nice of you guys to join us.

Vlad: Yeah, it's great to have someone see how fun this is.

The canomutant trio grumble and roll their eyes in frustration.

Prowl: Don't worry you guys. Just give it two weeks. It will be over before you know it.

Jasper: Yeah, so just deal with it, like we've been saying.

Canomutant #1: Awe darn. I wish we could join.

Ursamutant #1: They get to have fun and we don't.

Crocomutant #1: It's not fair.

Drakon: (chuckles) Sorry guys. Maybe next time.

Fenrir: Besides, Akito only needs a few animal balloons to keep her company after her birthday party.

Prowl: Well said, Fenrir. And besides, the rest of you who are restored to normal are in charge of the clean up. And that includes you two.

[Prowl turns to Sheng and Raptor]

Raptor: Aw man!

Sheng: Guess being a balloon does have some advantages.

Akito: Oh? So are you saying you want to join the others? Because I can arrange that.

[Sheng-Long and Raptor both gasp]

Sheng-Long: What? No! No! Of course not!

Raptor: We were just kidding!

Akito: Is that right?

Raptor: Yes! We were just joking!

Sheng-Long: We don't want to be balloons! Honest!

Fenrir: (chuckles) It's okay, Akito. I think they've had enough. Besides, you have plenty of balloons as it is.

Akito: Of course Master.

Fenrir: Good.

[Akito turns to Sheng-Long and Raptor]

Akito: I was just kidding, guys. (winks)

[The tiger and the eagle both let out a sigh of relief]

Prowl: Well guys, let's clean up this mess.

Drakon: You heard him guys. The party is over now. Time to put everything away.

Fenrir: But before everybody leaves, we want to thank you all for attending this party with us tonight. We all appreciate your company, and you are welcome here anytime.

Clarissa: That is most appreciated.

Tsunami: (bows) It's an honor, Fenrir-Sama.

Chris: We are grateful that you invited us.

Roger: Yeah, this party was totally rad!

Connor: We should do this more often!

Colleen: My sediments exactly, boys. This was the best birthday party ever! Especially with some of you as the birthday balloons...

Fenrir: (chuckles) And I'm sure Akito agrees with you very much, Colleen. Right, Akito?

Akito: I sure do.

Kyoko: Well, we hate to say this. But I'm afraid we must leave now.

Ichiro: Hai. It's been a wonderful birthday party. But it's time for us to go.

Maria: Yeah.

Aktio: You're welcome to come back anytime.

Ichiro and Kyoko both bow.

Ichiro: Arigatogozaimas.

Kyoko: Hai.

[And so, the attendants of the party pack up their belongings, and leave the mansion. However, the Road Rovers along with Serena and Typhoon stayed behind]

Colleen: Hunter, are you sure you want to stay this way for a week?

Hunter: Sure, Colleen. If anything, I'm looking forward to spending some time with Akito this way.

Exile: Me too.

Blitz: Me? I'm just looking forward to getting it over with.

Snuggles: We know how you feel, mon ami.

Fenrir: Well, as Prowl said, you guys are just going to have to endure. The more you complain about this, the worse you make it for yourselves. Think of this as a once in life time opportunity for all of you. And when you look back at this memory, you will laugh at it together.

[The inflated anthros all look at each other, and then to Fenrir]

Exile: I'm not complaining. I look forward to spending a week like a balloon. This is fun-ski!

Vlad: That's good attitude, comrade Exile!

Tsunami: Well... I wish you guys the best of luck.

Sheng-Long: My thoughts exactly...

[Tsunami turns to Akito]

Tsunami: You have fun, Akito-San. But please, restore them back to normal when you're done. Onegaishimas (please).

[Akito places one hand to the side of the Akita's face]

Akito: You worry too much, Tsunami. Of course I'll restore them to normal after I'm done.

Tsunami: Arigato.

Akito: You're welcome.

Colleen: So then, what should we do now?

Prowl: Well, first and foremost, the ones who have been restored to normal are cleaning up the place as I've ordered. And for those of you who are still inflated. Well, you're in Akito's care for the time being.

Jasper: Right.

[Prowl turns to Akito]

Prowl: Have fun.

Akito: I will Prowl.

Hunter: Well guys, I don't know about you, but I'm so excited!

Exile: As am I comrade!

Vlad: Me also!

Ursamutant: We all are!

Fluffy: Well, Spot. Get ready for a whole two weeks of being a living animal balloon.

Spot: I have a feeling it's going to be a long two weeks...

Fluffy: But I'm willing to go through with this.

Spot: (sigh) Yeah. And besides, at least we're not alone.

Colleen: You guys make such abso-bloomin'-lutely wonderful balloons! You're much more durable, you don't pop so easy, and you're so much fun this way.

Roger: But best of all, they're so soft and cuddley! Especially Blitz!

Blitz: (sarcastic) Hah hah hah...

Huntress: But best of all, you guys don't float away into the sky.

Jasper: Well, technically because we're inflated with air. If we were filled up with helium like normal balloons, then we'd float away into the sky. But with air, we only float several feet off the ground.

Spot: And that's a good thing on our part...

Akito: So Prowl, what are you, Fenrir and Drakon going to do for the rest of the night?

Prowl: We will all take part in clean up duty. Even though I gave the order, I'm not excused from it. Everybody has to participate.

Drakon: And I will gladly assist you, my friend.

Prowl: Much appreciated.

[Prowl and Drakon shake hands]

Fenrir: As for you, Akito, you must be exhausted. It's been a long night. Why don't you get some rest for now. And we can have fun with the animal balloons tomorrow.

Akito: Alright Master. I will.

Hunter: Hey! Wait!

[Fenrir, Drakon, Akito, Prowl, and the others look towards Hunter]

Fenrir: What is it?

Hunter: Are you just going to leave us floating around here?

Prowl: We'll use ropes to lasso you guys, and then we'll bring you to a room where you guys can rest for a little while.

[Sheng-Long, Raptor, and the others get some ropes, and use them to lasso the inflated anthros by their wastes]

Jasper: Nice lasso.

Fluffy: Hey! That feels kind of funny!

Spot: Yeah! That kind of tickled!

Vlad: I agree comrade.

Sheng-Long: Come along guys.

Raptor: We got to put you all in a more proper room.

Fenrir: Where should we put them?

Akito: Let's put them in the room were I last placed them.

Fenrir: Good idea. They should be comfortable there.

[And so they dragged the inflated anthros over to the special room Akito told them]

Exile: This should do.

Canomutant: Yeah, there's a lot of space in here.

Fenrir: Okay then. Make yourselves comfortable, gentlemen. You will remain here for tonight. And get ready for tomorrow. Because we've got fun plans for you all.

Crocomutant: Okay, good night.

Everybody: Goodnight.

Akito: Goodnight, guys. (blows them a kiss)

[The inflated anthros all give out a dramatic "awe"]

Fenrir: Okay, Akito. It's off to bed now.

Drakon: Tomorrow's another day.

Akito: Way ahead of you, guys.

[Sheng-Long and Raptor look up to the inflated anthros]

Sheng-Long: Well... Sweet dreams guys...

Raptor: Yeah.

[Sheng-Long closes the door. And the inflated anthros all ponder to each other]

Jasper: So you guys ready to get some shut eye?

Blitz: Well, I'm not sure. It's going to be hard sleeping like this.

Fluffy: I'm not used to sleeping like this either.

Spot: Especially when we're used to sleeping on beds with pillows and blankets.

Canomutant: I'm curious about what we're going to do in this form.

Vlad: Akito will come up with ideas, comrades. Why don't we all just close our eyes and have pleasant dreams?

Exile: Sounds like good idea to me.

Ursamutant: It will be tough. But it's worth a try.

Blitz: Imagine... Sleeping like a balloon...

Spot: Oh well.

Snuggles: Let's just try to get some rest. It's the least we can do for now.

Jasper: He's right.

[And so, the inflated anthros tried their best to fall asleep. Although, some had more difficulty than others. Especially since it was awkward to try to sleep in their bloated conditions. But even so, the morning sun came, and it was time to start a new day]

Spot: (yawns) Five more minutes.

Fluffy: (yawns) I feel so sleepy...

Jasper: (in his sleep) Sure, I would like some more carrot cake.

Vlad: (in his sleep) I'm flying with the birds... I'm in the sky...

Exile: (in his sleep) Blitz, don't be weird boy.

Blitz: (in his sleep) I'm going to bite your tushy.

Hunter: (in his sleep) Okay one more time. Throw the ball.

[Suddenly, Akito, Fenrir, Prowl, and Colleen show up into the room]

Akito: Aw their still sleeping.

Drakon: Who would have thought they'd be able to sleep that way?

Colleen: Don't know, Drake. But they sure do look cute sleeping like that...

Fenrir: Well, it's time for them all to wake up.

Akito: Yep.

[Fenrir steps forward, and raises his voice]

Fenrir: Rise and shine everybody! Time to wake up!

[The inflated anthros woke up in shock]

Vlad: Ah!

Canomutant: Huh?

Spot: What?

Fluffy: Who?

Blitz: Where?

Exile: What?

[They all look towards Fenrir, Prowl, Drakon, Akito, and Colleen]

Hunter: Oh hello.

Exile: Good morning, comrades! How are you all doing today?

Akito: We're doing fine. How about you?

Exile: We're all doing fine-ski. Never felt better.

Drake: That's good to hear.

Blitz: Yah. Although it was weird sleeping like this...

Crocomutant: I found it rather interesting.

Akito: Well, I hope you all have slept well regardless of your situation. But now it's time to start another day!

Colleen: As giant animal balloons!

Vlad: Yay!

Crocmutant: Alright!

Canomutant: I'm so excited!

Ursamutant: Me too!

Exile: As am I comrades.

Hunter: I think we all are, Exile. Or most of us anyway.

Jasper: At least, I haven't been complaining like the trio have.

Akito: (in cute voice) Awe! Is that right? Have the puppies been complaining all this time?

Spot: Well kind of but we managed to pull through and we did it just for you.

Fluffy: Yeah!

Snuggles: That's right, sherry!

Akito: Thank you guys. I know I already said it but I just really appreciate this, really I do.

Jasper: Oh we understand. In fact, I think we all do. Right, boys?

Fluffy: Oh sure. Yeah.

Spot: Of course. Of course. I look forward to starting the day off.

Snuggles: Likewise. Et moi. (Me too)

Akito: That's good to hear.

Colleen: So, shall we get started? Because I'm ready to start another glorious day!

Akito: Alright let's get to it!

[And so they take the inflated anthros outside to the backyard of the mansion, where they all breathed the fresh sent of the new day]

Jasper: What a nice refreshing smell.

Vlad: I couldn't agree with you more, Jasper. It is beautiful day!

Exile: (inhales and exhales) It's so refreshing.

Blitz: Yah, it is.

Hunter: So what do you want to do, guys?

Akito: We have so many plans but I can't decide where we should start.

Colleen: I have a suggestion, why don't each of us place leashes on our balloons, and walk them around the place?

Akito: Sounds fine to me.

[Akito placed leashes on Fluffy, Spot, Snuggles, Vlad, and Jasper, while Colleen leashed Hunter, Blitz, Exile, the Canomutant, the Ursamutant, and the Crocomutant]

Fenrir: Well shall we?

Akito: Yes, master. Let's have some fun.

Drakon: But who will get a third mutant balloon?

Akito: I will!

Fenrir: Alright take your pick! I call Spot and Fluffy.

Colleen: I'll be taking Hunter and Blitz.

Drakon: Jasper and Snuggles are mine.

Prowl: I'll be taking Exile and Vlad.

Akito: So that leaves me with the last three.

Inflated anthros: Alright!

[And so, every body gathered their selection of balloon anthros, and started walking them through the neighborhood. And everybody was having such a fun and wonderful time. And even the inflated anthros were enjoying themselves. It was like walking dogs, and walking with balloons at the same time. Only this was even better. And for the inflated anthros, this was a brand new experience. Though embarrassing as it was for some of them, they enjoyed the activity as it lasted]

Exile: This is amazing!

Vlad: I agree comrade. What a wonderful experience.

Exile and Vlad see birds passing by them.

Exile: This is nice.

[One of the birds lands on Exile's shoulder]

Vlad: Awe! I think he likes you!

Exile: It better not peck me or take a statue break.

Prowl: I wouldn't worry, Exile. Your body is stronger than an ordinary balloon. If that bird tries to peck on you, it will just cushion it back.

Vlad: Da. And like Jasper say, we're stronger and more durable than ordinary balloons.

Exile: Oh right, I forgot. But I'm still serious about them leaving their droppings on me.

Vlad: Oh.

Exile: Get off me!

[Exile shakes his arm, and the bird flies away]

Prowl: I hope you two are enjoying yourselves up there.

Exile: Oh we are comrade.

Vlad: You said it!

[And so Prowl continues walking down the road while Exile and Vlad float along side him. Meanwhile, Colleen was having a blast as she walked with the inflated Hunter and Blitz floating by her side]

Hunter: Now this is good. A nice breeze and clear skies.

Blitz: Ya. I'll admit it sure is different seeing things from a bird's eye view. I remember being walked like a dog. But never floated like a dog.

Hunter: Well, I don't mind this. It's not so bad.

Colleen: Just give it a week, Blitz. You may grow to like this! I'm having lots of fun! And I hope you guys are too!

Hunter: I'm liking it! But I'm not sure Blitz is enjoying it as much as I am.

Blitz: Oh, I'm enjoying this! Really! It's just that I never did this before. This is a new experience for me.

Hunter: I stand corrected then.

Colleen: Well, that's good to know fellas!

[Colleen continues strolling down the path with the inflated Hunter and Blitz floating beside her. We then cut to Fenrir, who is walking the inflated Fluffy and Spot]

Fenrir: How are you two doing?

Spot: Uhhh... We're doing fine. Just enjoying the view from up here and so fourth.

Fluffy: Yeah. It's pretty cool. We're enjoying the ride.

Fenrir: That's good to hear.

Fluffy: Yup. You won't hear us complain. No sir. Right, Spot?

Spot: Yeah. Right.

Fluffy: I don't know about you, but I'm actually enjoying this.

Spot: Me too. This is kind of like being walked on a leash. Only we're floating instead.

Fenrir: That's a good way of putting it Spot.

[Fenrir continues walking down the road with the inflated Spot and Fluffy floating beside him. Then we cut to Drakon, who was walking the inflated Snuggles and Jasper]

Drakon: Enjoying the view up there gentlemen?

Jasper: Yeah, it's actually very nice.

Snuggles: Oui. It is great view from up here, mon ami. It's kind of like flying almost.

Drakon: Glad your enjoying it, you two.

Jasper: I most certainly am.

Snuggles: Me too.

Drakon: That's good. Because we're going for a long walk. So enjoy it while you can.

Jasper: Sure.

Snuggles: Oui.

[And so Drakon walks down the path, with the inflated Snuggles and Jasper floating beside him]

Snuggles: I couldn't agree with you more, mon ami.

[Back with Prowl, Exile and Vlad, they were having a good time as well]

Exile: This feels so great. We get to smell fresh air, we get to see the blue sky, and we get to float around like parade balloons. Eh, comrade Vlad?

Vlad: Da. I couldn't agree with you more, Exile. And it's great to be floating with you. This is pleasurable experience for me.

Exile: Me too. I could do this forever.

Jasper: Now this feels nice. The fresh air and clean skies, it's amazing.

Prowl: I bet you could.

Exile: (laughing) Da! This is fun-ski!

Vlad: (laughing) Da! It sure is!

[Prowl smiles]

Prowl: Well, I'm glad to see that you both are having a good time.

Exile and Vlad: You know it, comrade!

[As Prowl continues his stroll with Exile and Vlad, we cut to Akito]

Akito: Well this is pretty peaceful.

Canomutant: Yeah, it sure is peaceful. And the weather is pretty nice too.

Ursamutant: You're right. Good thing it's bright and sunny out here.

Crocomutant: I love the sunshine, it helps me come up with nice and pleasant thoughts.

Canomutant: Like what?

Crocomutant: Well, for example being free from Parvo and those creeps.

Ursamutant: Yeah, that's a good thing.

Canomutant: Exactly.

Ursamutant: Yeah. But lets forget about that now, guys. And let's enjoy ourselves while we can.

Akito: I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this and not complaining.

Ursamutant: Oh you won't hear us complain, Akito. We like this.

Canomutant: You just continue walking, and we'll all float beside you.

Akito: (smiles) Okay, boys. Let's take a stroll in the park.

[And so Akito walked down the path, filled with happiness and joy. And needless to say, everybody (both inflated and non-inflated) was having a fabulous time as well. Akito's birthday party turned out better than hoped. And even though some of her friends were embarrassed and mortified, they all endured, and they pulled through. But now that Akito's birthday has passed, it's now time to focus on the next two weeks they will be spending as giant inflated animal balloons. What other fun activities could they enjoy in their state? Find out next time]


	2. Sweet Revenge

Disclamers: I do not own any of the characters in this series(except Akito, Drakon, Typhoon, and Serena). All rights go to the original owners.

**Sweet Revenge**

[The next day, Fluffy, Spot, Snuggles, and Vladimir were seen playing volley ball together outside the mansion owned by Akito. The day was bright and sunny, butterflies were flying by, and birds were chirping their wonderful songs. It seemed like a peaceful and happy day for the trio. However, Fluffy and Spot were still feeling upset and frustrated that Fenrir and Drakon got off so easy, and were not subjected to the same treatment that they were in being the birthday balloons for the party]

Spot: Watch out! Here it comes!

[Spot bounces the ball to Fluffy, who then has a vision. As he saw the ball coming, he had a flashback to their humiliating moments at the party. Seen through his eyes, the ball turns into an inflated Spot that slowly floats towards him. But then all of a sudden, Fluffy is hit by the ball]

Fluffy: OW!

[Akito sees Fluffy get hit and goes over to him]

Akito: Fluffy, are you okay?!

Fluffy: Ugh…

Snuggles: You okay, mon ami?

Spot: (apologetic) Oh! I'm sorry about that, Fluffy! That was an accident!

Akito: Fluffy, speak to us! Say something!

Fluffy: Ohhh… (shakes head) Uh? Akito? Is that you?

Akito: Yes it's me, Fluffy.

Vlad: Comrade, what happened? You look like you were spacing out.

Fluffy: I'm okay, Vlad. No thanks to Spot.

Spot: Hey, come on! I didn't mean to do that! You didn't hit the ball in time!

Fluffy: Well maybe if you didn't hit it so hard, I would have seen it coming!

Spot: It's not my fault you're so slow!

Fluffy: Oh shut up!

Akito: Both of you, stop arguing right now! Fluffy, what is your problem?!

Fluffy: (sigh) Oh its nothing. It's nothing at all. I'm just tired…

Vlad: Here. Let me help you.

[Vladimir offers his paw to Fluffy, and he helps him up]

Akito: Are you sure you're okay Fluffy?

Fluffy: Yes, Akito. I assure you. Don't worry about me. I just need some time to rest.

[Fluffy walks away from the group, and back into the mansion]

Vladimir: He doesn't seem to be in good spirits today…

Snuggles: I think something's wrong with Fluffy.

Akito: Spot…

Spot: Yes?

Akito: Why don't you go talk to Fluffy?

Spot: What for? He seems pretty upset. I don't think he wants to talk right now.

Akito: But Spot, you're Fluffy's closest companion. So I think it would be a good idea for you and him to work out your differences.

Spot: Well, you are right. I've known Fluffy since we were first mutated by Parvo. And ever since then we've been close friends.

Akito: So why don't you go and talk to him?

Spot: Well… Alright… I will…

[Spot leaves the group, and heads off to the mansion to find his friend Fluffy]

Akito: Vlad…

Vlad: Yes, Akito?

Akito: Why don't you go keep an eye on them to make sure they behave?

Vlad: Okay, Akito. I will.

[Vlad heads off to the mansion]

Snuggles: Hmmm… You know something, Akito?

Akito: What is it, Snuggles?

Snuggles: I have a feeling Fluffy is not over the humiliation of being one of zee birthday balloons at your party.

Akito: But we all had a good time! Why would he still be embarassed about that?

Snuggles: I don't know, sherrie. For some people, it takes a while to get over a humiliating endeavor such as the one we endured. And some never get over it. In Fluffy's case, he must be feeling rather bitter.

Akito: Poor Fluffy.

[Meanwhile, back inside the mansion, Spot finds Fluffy sitting in his room, looking outside the window in a sulking manner]

Spot: Hey… Fluffy…

Fluffy: You again? What do you want?!

Spot: Hey, relax! I just want to talk to you!

Fluffy: What is there to talk about?

Spot: You seem pretty upset about something. Is there anything I can do to help?

Fluffy: … No…

[Spot walks over to Fluffy, and sits down next to him. He places one paw on his friend's shoulder]

Spot: Oh come on, Fluffy. Don't act like that. We've been close companions ever since Parvo brought us together. Admittedly, that's the only good thing I remember about Parvo. But that's not the point. The thing is we've been best buddies for a long time now. Even when we became good guys, we were still fiends. There's no reason why we can't still be best buddies after all this time. Right?

Fluffy: … I guess so…

Spot: What's the matter, pal? Are you mad because I hit you on the head with the volley ball?

[Fluffy stays silent for a moment. But then he answers]

Fluffy: No, Spot. It's not that… It's not that at all… It's just that…

Spot: What?

Fluffy: I'm still a bit upset at the fact that we all volunteered to be Akito's birthday balloons… I've never been so humiliated and embarrassed in my entire life…

[Spot snickered a little]

Spot: Really? You're still angry because of that? But that was six months ago! Don't you think you should let that go?

Fluffy: How can I let it go when it keeps coming back to me? Have you forgotten that almost each and every one of us had to participate in such a humiliating event?

Spot: But Fluffy, we all had to participate in Akito's birthday party like that. I mean yes, I admit I was just as embarrassed as you were. But we did it for Akito because that's what she wanted. She didn't do that for no reason you know. Besides, we were fresh out of balloons. So we had to fit the bill.

Fluffy: I know… But what bothers me more than that is that Fenrir and Drakon got off so easy. Doesn't that bother you at all, Spot?

Spot: A little bit, but I decided to let it go.

Fluffy: What? Don't tell me that doesn't bother you!

Spot: Why should it? It's in the past now.

Fluffy: Well, it's the 1st of April. So why don't we uhhhhhh… Play a prank on someone?

[Spot thinks for a little bit and decides to go for it]

Spot: Okay, I'm in.

Fluffy: Glad to hear it, buddy! But first, we'll need something… Hmmm…

[Fluffy places one paw on his chin and thinks…]

Spot: Wait! I know!

Fluffy: What?

Spot: Let's get Jasper's Expando 5000.

Fluffy: YES! That's a great idea! You're a genius, Spot!

Spot: (chuckling) But we're going to have to ask Jasper to give us some of that stuff.

Fluffy: Huh? What for?

Spot: It's not like he's just going to let us take it.

Fluffy: But there's got to be some way for us to get are paws on it! We need that stuff for our prank!

Spot: Maybe there is. What we need is Vlad's help.

Fluffy: Vlad? How's "he" going to help us?

Spot: Well, what we need to do is convince him to help us with our plan. And I think I know just how to do it.

[Fluffy smiles]

Fluffy: How?

Spot: Well we can tell him we can try and get some extra potions for him. But we don't really need much. Like enough for two drinks for the prank, he can have the rest.

Fluffy: Hmmm… Yeah, good idea, pal. Besides, I bet Vlad must REALLY miss being a giant living birthday balloon!

Spot: That right. All we need is one flask of Expando 5000. And once we've gotten it, those two guys will be in for a REALLY big surprise!

Fluffy: You're so awesome, Spot!

Spot: Heh heh heh. Yeah!

[Fluffy and Spot both high five each other, and shake hands passionately. Little did they know Drakon and Fenrir were next door listening]

Drakon: I can't believe Fluffy is still sore about the balloon incident.

Fenrir: I feel the same way, Drakon. That kid must be really sore about it. And it's been six months since then.

Drakon: Guess some people just can't let go of the past. You know, maybe we should just let them inflate us.

Fenrir: (reluctant) Yeah, I suppose you're right. It's only fair that we amuse them as they have amused us. After all, we kind of deserve it. Admittedly, I did find some amusement from their past predicament even though I never really laughed.

Drakon: Funny, that's how I saw it too. Besides, they're still young. And still have much to learn.

Fenrir: Indeed. So, you want to just… Go with the flow?

Drakon: Pretty much.

Fenrir: Well then, Drakon my friend, let's take it with some dignity. And let the boys have some fun. They deserve it after everything they've been through.

Drakon: You took the words right out of my mouth.

[Meanwhile with Spot and Fluffy, the duo were looking for Vlad]

Spot: Now if I were a big hulking mutated polar bear where would I be?

Fluffy: Ummm… Technically, we're all hulking mutants, Spot.

Spot: Well yeah. But in case you've forgotten, Vlad is taller than us. We're only like 7 feet tall. He's 8 feet tall, not to mention he is a polar bear.

Fluffy: Okay. Point taken.

Spot: Oh Vladimir… Vlaaaadimiiiiiirrrrr…

[Vlad peaked around the corner]

Vlad: Yes?

Spot: Ahh! There you are!

Fluffy: We've been looking all over for you, big guy!

Vlad: Really? What do you need me for, comrades?

[Fluffy and Spot both place their paws behind them, thrust their hips forward, and smile]

Fluffy: Well, we need you for a very "special" task.

Spot: Yes. And we'll reward you kindly if you do it for us. Is it a deal?Vlad: I guess so. What is this "special" task anyway?

Fluffy: (sweet) Well… Wouldn't you like to know?

Spot: We'll give you some of that Expando 5000 formula if you promise to get one flask of it for us.

Vlad: But I can get the whole thing if I ask Jasper.

[Spot places one paw on Vlad's cheek gently]

Spot: (chuckles) Okay then, you get as many as you need, and just give one to us. We promise, if you get us just one flask, we'll let you keep the rest for yourself. So you can expand and bloat up anytime you want! Do we have a deal?

Vlad: Deal.

[They shake paws and head to Jasper's lab]

Spot: Oh good he's still in there.

[Vlad heads inside]

Vlad: Jasper…

Jasper: Oh, so it's you. I'm a little busy at the time, Vlad.

Vlad: I just need to ask you a favor…

Jasper: Let me guess, you want me to give you a bottle of the Expando 5000

Vlad: Yes! Can I have some of it? Please?

Jasper: Have you been a good bear?

Vlad: (hops around playfully) Yes! Yes I have been! I've been a very good bear! I swear!

[Vlad's hopping was shaking the whole room]

Jasper: Okay, okay! I'll give you a bottle, and if you stop hopping I'll give you four more and something extra!

Vlad: Really? What else will you give me?!

Jasper: Well I have a spare flask if you want it. But if you want something else, that's fine.

Vlad: What is it? I'm curious!

Jasper: It's a small container.

Vlad: Oh okay. Thanks.

Jasper: Anytime.

[Vlad was about to leave but he noticed a container but the liquid was different]

Vlad: Uh Jasper, what's in that?

Jasper: Oh that's the antidote for the original formula.

Vlad: Where is the original formula?

Jasper: I have it locked away, because I know how you are with this inflation stuff. So be grateful with what I gave you, each one of those formulas only last for about several days, but the effects last longer depending on how much you drink so be sure to drink no more than a tablespoon okay?

Vlad: Okay.

Jasper: Good. Now please leave.

Vlad: Sure, Jasper. Thank you.

Jasper: (working on research) Sure. Whatever.

[Vladimir leaves happily with the container. And then he meets with Fluffy and Spot]

Spot: So, you got the goods?

Vlad: Yes! Yes I have!

Spot: Great. As we agreed, we get a flask of that potion.

Vlad: Right.

[Vlad undoes the lid and pours it into the flask, he closes the flask with a cork and gives it to the duo]

Spot: Thank you so much, Vlad. We're very happy to do business with you.

Vlad: Likewise.

[Vlad walks off with his box, feeling so happy and satisfied. And the canomutant duo were feeling just as happy. But for a different reason. Spot looks at the flask, and they both grin]

Spot: Hey, Fluffy. You thinking what I'm thinking?

Fluffy: Yes. Sweet revenge…

[The duo both giggle at their scheme. Meanwhile with Akito, Snuggles Prowl, Sheng, and Raptor were spending some quality time with her]

Akito: Thanks for taking some time to hang out with me guys.

Prowl: Anytime, Akito. We all love you very much. And we are honored to spend time with you on this wonderful day.

Sheng-Long: I agree with Prowl. You've shown us the light, and given us a whole new reason for living. You've changed our lives drastically, and we are forever grateful. Even though you did embarrass us a bit on your birthday by turning us into giant floating animal balloons, I can let that pass.

Snuggles: Oui. Likewise, mon ami.

Raptor: Yeah, what's in the past is done.

Akito: Good. But I promise I won't pull that trick on you guys ever again.

Prowl: (chuckles) Well, that's good to know. But…

Akito: But…?

[Prowl whispers in Akito's ear]

Prowl: I wouldn't mind if you did it one last just to have fun.

Akito: (whispers) Just to you?

Prowl: (whispers) No, to all of us.

Akito: (whispers) Are you sure? Because I don't think they'll like it.

Prowl: (whispers) Sure. Just once more… As a joke…

Akito: (whispers) Okay. But I only got the minor dosage one that lasts for a few hours.

Prowl: (whispers) It doesn't matter either way. I know we're in good hands when we're around you.

Akito: Okay.

Snuggles: What were you two whispering about?

Akito: Nothing important.

[Everybody looked in suspicion]

Sheng-Long: Are you sure?

Prowl: Sure. It's nothing important at all. We assure you.

Akito: Yeah. So don't worry.

[Everybody then looked away and elsewhere. Prowl and Akito looked at each other, and the alligator winks at her. She gives him a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Fluffy and Spot were making preparations]

Spot: Okay, we've got our stuff. And now what we need to do is to get Fenrir and Drakon in a situation when they least expected.

Fluffy: Got it.

Spot: And also, this stuff is harmless if it gets on your skin. But if you swallow it or breathe it in, then you're screwed.

Fluffy: Got it.

Spot: So, go check on them. Make sure they're within our reach.

[Fluffy checks around and sees Drakon and Fenrir relaxing under a tree close by]

Fluffy: I see them, pal! Looks like we've got em!

Spot: Good. Let's get 'em!

Drakon: Here they come, Fenrir.

Fenrir: I see them.

Fluffy: Hurry up with that stuff, will you!

Spot: Wait! I'm almost done!

[Spot carefully pours the Expando 5000 formula into the drinks, and mixes them with a spoon]

Drakon: I'm a little thirsty how about you Fenrir?

Fenrir: Yeah I could use a nice cold drink right about now.

Spot: Go out there and greet them. I'll catch up with you.

[Fluffy goes out to see Fenrir and Drakon resting peacefully under the tree]

Fluffy: Hey! What's up?

Fenrir: Oh, hello, Fluffy. What brings you out here?

Fluffy: Oh, well, I just noticed you guys hanging out here under this tree. And well, it's kind of a hot day today. So Spot and I figured you must be thirsty.

Drakon: You figured correctly, my friend.

Fluffy: Well, in that case, Spot and I have whipped up some freshly squeezed lemonade for you guys! Would you like to have some?

Drakon: That sounds great, thanks.

Fluffy: Okay then!

[Fluffy snaps his fingers twice to signal Spot. Spot comes in with two drinks]

Spot: Here you guys are, nice ice cold lemonade.

Fenrir and Drakon pause for a few seconds. Then they look towards each other. Drakon nods, and Fenrir goes with it.

Fenrir: Thank you guys.

[Fenrir and Drakon reluctantly, but willingly take the drinks from Spot's paws. The tall Dalmatian smiles, but tries not to make it look too convincing. Fluffy giggles a little, and Spot elbows him to shut him up]

Spot: Shhh!

[They drink the lemonade until there was nothing left]

Drakon: Tasty.

Fenrir: Yes. That was good.

Fluffy and Spot try their best to hold in their laughter…

Fluffy: (thinking) {Wait for it… Wait for it…}

Spot: (thinking) {Only five more seconds!}

[Suddenly Drakon and Fenrir began to bloat and expand greatly in size, and then they began hovering off the floor]

Drakon: We've been turned into balloons!

Fenrir: Yeah… And I think we've gotten much lighter… So light, that we're floating several feet off the ground…

Drakon: I've never felt this light before in my life…

[Fluffy and Spot both look towards Fenrir and Drakon in their inflated states. They are no longer able to contain their excitement, and they both grin, showing their sharp teeth]

Fluffy: You know something Spot? I recall seeing something like this before. Only this happened to us…

Spot: Yeah, but now the shoes on the other foot.

Fluffy: (giggles) In other words, they're in our shoes now!

Spot: Yeah! And I think this is pretty funny! So funny, that I guess we shouldn't be laughing…

Fluffy: But we will anyway!

[Fluffy and Spot both start laughing hysterically and uncontrollably, hopping up and down, slaping their thighs, and pointing at the inflated Fenrir and Drakon. Fluffy and Spot both drop to the ground, and kick their feet wildly as they hold onto their stomachs from prolonged laughter]

Drakon: Well at least their enjoying themselves.

Fenrir: Oh well… We kind of deserve it… Sort of…

Drakon: It doesn't matter as long as Fluffy gets over what happened that day, I'm not complaining.

Fenrir: Neither am I, Drakon. But these boys do deserve to have at least some fun.

Drakon: I guess you're right…

Fluffy: So what should we do with them, Spot? Should we just leave them up there floating?

Spot: No! Now it's time to have fun! Let's see…

Fluffy: Wait, I know! Let's leave them like this for… 30 years!

Spot: Hey!

[Spot slaps Fluffy]

Fluffy: Ow!

Spot: No you numskull! Have mercy! That's way too long! We'll keep them like this for as long as we want to, until our fun is over! But first we need to figure out what to do…

Fluffy: Why don't we use them to get all snug and comfy? Like teddy bears?

Spot: We can do that.

[Fluffy and Spot use ropes to lasso around Fenrir and Drakon's wastes, and they draw them down to ground level]

Drakon: Are the ropes really necessary?

Fluffy: How else are we supposed to get you down?

Fenrir: You could have grabbed us by our feet or by our tails. They were pretty much dangling right in front of you.

Spot: True. But hey, whatever gets the job done faster.

Fluffy: And now that we got you down, it's time to have some fun!

[Fluffy and Spot jump on Fenrir and Drakon's bloated bodies with a resounding "WHOOMP" sound]

Drakon: Hey that does feel good.

Fluffy: Oh, really? Well, how does THIS feel?

[Fluffy and Spot start cuddling against Fenrir and Drakon's bloated bodies softly and warmly]

Fenrir: Feels nice actually.

Drakon: Yes… Quite comfy…

[Fluffy and Spot both wink at each other, and starts tickling Fenrir and Drakon with their paws]

Fenrir: (chuckles) Stop it!

Fluffy: (cute) Awe! What's the matter? Are you ticklish? Huh? Are you ticklish?

Spot: Coochie coochie coochie coochie coo!

Drakon: (laughs) Please stop!

Fluffy: I don't think so!

Spot: Yeah! Now you will experience what we experienced!

[Fluffy and Spot continued tickling their torture victims, and Fenrir and Drakon cracked up laughing uncontrollably]

Fenrir: No! Please! HAH HAH HAH! Stop! I can't take it! Please! No more! HAH HAH HAH HAH!

Drakon: (laughing) I can't anymore of this. We beg you, no more!

Spot: (grinning) Oh YES more!

Fluffy: (grinning) We've only just begun!

Fenrir: (laughing) Have mercy!

Fluffy: Nope! Not gonna happen!

Spot: We're not stopping no matter how much you beg!

[And so, the canomutant duo continued to mercilessly tickle Fenrir and Drakon to no end, all while they laugh hysterically and helplessly. But then, in the midst of their fun, Prowl comes along to see the commotion. At the sight of this, his eyes are wide open in shock]

Prowl: Fluffy! Spot! Just what in the heck is going on here?!

Spot: (Nervous) Uh, well…

Fluffy: (Nervous) We were… (gulps) Just having fun…

Prowl: Is that right?

Spot: Yeah, that's what we're doing. Having fun.

[Prowl places his hands on his hips]

Prowl: Well, from the looks of it, I'd say you two were up to no good. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Spot: Us? No good? Now Prowl, you of all people should know that we're not like that anymore.

Fluffy: Yeah! It's a different time now!

Prowl: Well, you guys are setting a bad example through your actions! What did Fenrir and Drakon ever do to you to deserve this treatment?

Spot: It's not they did, it's what didn't happen to them! We got inflated and laughed at while they got off scot free that day!

Fluffy: What he said! It's not fair for us that we got humiliated and they didn't!

Prowl: Oh come on, it wasn't all that bad! We still had a good time despite what happened! I can't believe you guys are still sore about it!

Fluffy: But Prowl! They were laughing at us! And they were laughing at you too! Don't you have any pride? Weren't you embarrassed at all?

Spot: And for that matter, why did you volunteer to join us as the birthday balloons when you knew you were going to be laughed at?

Prowl: Because I was doing it for Akito,! I admit I was a bit embarrassed but I had my dignity but I overlooked it, because I had a reason! To make Akito happy, that's all that mattered. And besides even if I didn't do it, you guys would have tried to do to me what you just did to Drakon and Fenrir anyway!

Spot: But…

[Fluffy and Spot couldn't answer. For they knew Prowl had a point]

Prowl: I think you guys need to start growing up and act like adults. Do it for Akito and most importantly yourselves.

Fluffy: But… But…

Prowl: Ah, ah, ah! But nothing! Think about what I said! Would you do the same thing to Raptor, Sheng-Long, and the others if they didn't participate in the event? Would you have done the same thing to the Road Rovers if they got off easy? And what about those who didn't laugh at us? Would you do the same to them too?

Spot: Well… Now that you mention it…

Prowl: Never mind about that! You two are in a lot of trouble! Now you owe Fenrir and Drakon an apology!

Fluffy: Awe do we have to?

Prowl: (firm) Yes, you have to! Now go ahead! Apologize!

Spot: (sighs) Okay… Drakon, Fenrir we're sorry.

Drakon: It's okay. To be honest we knew you were going to do this to us, so we decided to let you have your fun. Right Fenrir?

Fenrir: That's right. We knew all along.

Fluffy: What?!

Spot: But how?

Fenrir: We both have a keen sense of hearing. And we could hear everything you guys were planning on.

Drakon: But we decided to let you guys have your fun anyway.

Fenrir: Besides, we did find your situation humorous even though we didn't laugh.

[Fluffy and Spot look at each other in confusion]

Prowl: So you guys let this happen just for them? That's a bold move, I respect that.

Drakon: Thank you Prowl.

Prowl: I see… Still though, I do apologize for what happened to you guys. I guess these two got a bit carried away…

[Fluffy and Spot both place their paws in back of them in shame]

Drakon: We'll let it slide. After all it is April Fools.

Prowl: Hmmm… (scratches chin) Yes. You're right. It's the 1st of April. However…

[Prowl looks at Fluffy and Spot, who were both remorseful. They get down on their knees]

Fluffy: Please, don't punish us, Prowl!

Spot: We said we're sorry! Please go easy on us!

Prowl: Hmm…

Fenrir: Go easy on them, Prowl. They're still young. And they need someone like you to be their mentor and their teacher.

Drakon: I'm not much older, but I agree with Fenrir. In the end, those two are just a couple of overgrown puppies.

Prowl: I guess you're right. I could take them under my wing.

Spot: So… You mean?

Prowl: Yes, I'll be your mentor. But this still doesn't change what you guys did. I think the fair punishment for you and Fluffy is doing Drakon and Fenrir's chores until they get back to normal.

Spot: Oh! Come on! Do we really have to work every day?

Fluffy: My favorite show is on every night! I can't miss out on it!

Prowl: I'm sorry, but I cannot and will not excuse you. No games, and no TV for a whole week. Deal with it.

Spot and Fluffy: Aw…

Prowl: And no internet surfing either.

Spot: What?!

Fluffy: Come on man, have a heart!

[Prowl places his hands on his hips and clears his voice]

Prowl: Ahem!

Spot: Oh, all right.

Fluffy: So what should we do now?

Prowl: You can start by cleaning the dishes. All of them.

Fluffy: But that'll take hours!

Prowl: Then I guess you both better get started.

[Prowl snaps his fingers and points at the door to the mansion]

Spot: (ashamed) I guess we better get started, Fluffy. We're already in enough trouble as it is.

Fluffy: Alright.

[As the ashamed duo leave to carry out Prowl's orders, Prowl looks back at the inflated Fenrir and Drakon]

Prowl: (sigh) Kids… Well, I guess there's not much to do, except bring you guys over to Akito. Her magic will restore you to normal.

Drakon: I hope she has the antidote with her, it'll be much faster.

Prowl: Trust me, Drakon, Akito's magic is all we need. That's what she used to restore us to normal after her party. Remember?

Drakon: Well, whatever gets the job done.

[And so, Prowl grabs the ropes that Fluffy and Spot used, and drags the inflated Fenrir and Drakon with him to Akito. They reach Akito, who is hanging out with Sheng-Long, Raptor, and Snuggles. Upon seeing them, they all gasp in shock]

Akito: Master Fenrir? Drakon? What happened to you two?

Prowl: They allowed themselves to be inflated by Spot and Fluffy.

Akito: But why?

Fenrir: So they can get over with what happened during your birthday party.

Sheng-Long: Were they really so sore about it?

Snuggles: It sure seems like it, mon ami.

Prowl: I do apologize for this Akito. Those two have much to learn about growing up.

Akito: It's okay, at least it's over.

Sheng-Long: Akito, I think you should punish them for this. They went too far.

Prowl: There's no need for that, Sheng. I've already punished them. Hopefully they've learned their lesson.

Akito: What are going to have them do, Prowl?

Prowl: They will do cleaning up around the house for a whole week for what they've done, and I restricted them from watching TV, playing games, and going online.

Akito: Oh okay.

[Meanwhile, Fluffy and Spot are seen in the kitchen, wearing aprons, and cleaning up the dishes as Prowl ordered. And there was literally a whole pile of dirty dishes to be cleaned]

Fluffy: Man! This will take all day!

Spot: But we got to do them, Fluffy. We have no choice.

[Fluffy growls in frustration]

Fluffy: Damn it…

Spot: Hey, don't start, okay? There's nothing we can do about it! And besides, it's your fault for dragging us both into this mess!

Fluffy: Hey, don't pin all this on me, you're the one who came up with the idea!

Spot: Well you shouldn't have had that stupid idea of pulling a prank on someone to begin with!

Fluffy: If it was so stupid then why did you decide to go with it then?!

Spot: Because… Well…

Fluffy: Well?!

Spot: Oh what does it matter?! It doesn't change the fact that we're both grounded!

Fluffy: Oh really?!

Spot: Yes! And we shouldn't turn on each other.

Fluffy: Why not?!

Spot: Because think of how Akito would react if she saw us fighting with each other!

Fluffy: (gasps) Your right! If she would be very upset. And if that happens she won't give us belly rubs or scratch our ears.

Spot: That's right, Fluffy. So why don't we do the right thing and get back to work. Let's not fight anymore, okay? Let's be friends.

Fluffy: Okay Spot.

[Fluffy and Spot give each other a warm passionate hug]

Spot: Let's get these dishes done and fast!

Fluffy: Yeah!

Spot: Let's do it!

[And so the duo worked all day long, cleaning dish after dish after dish. In the midst of their activity, Fluffy spoke out]

Fluffy: Hey, Spot.

Spot: Yeah?

Fluffy: I hope we're still best friends. Because like you said, we've been friends ever since Parvo turned us into monsters and brought us together.

Spot: Of course, we'll always be best friends.

Fluffy: You sure?

Spot: Of course, buddy. Nothing can change that. Heck, I remember the day we were first brought together like it was only yesterday.

Fluffy: You do?

Spot: Yeah. Even though we were both enslaved and forced to do Parvo's bidding, something good came out of it; you and I were brought together as a duo. For that reason, I consider that a blessing. Of course, that's the only good thing he's ever done for us. But you get what I mean. Fate has brought us together. And that's a good thing. And now that we're in Akito's care, we can benefit others as well as ourselves. You're my best friend, Fluffy. Never forget that.

Fluffy: Thanks Spot. That means a lot.

Spot: Heh heh heh. You made a rhyme!

Fluffy: I sure did.

[The duo both laughed at this]

Spot: I'm so glad we don't work for Parvo anymore.

Fluffy: I second that, pal. I'm sure glad those days are over. That jerk treated us horribly. He didn't care about us at all. And he used us for his own personal gain. We were nothing to him.

Spot: Yeah, I hate him so much. And those no good creeps that were with him were no better.

Fluffy: You mean Dr. Psycho and Geist?

Spot: Not just them. Eva, the Groomer, and her mangy cats.

Fluffy: Oh yeah… Eva. What a nasty bitch she was with us. She was worse than Groomer. And I wonder whatever became of the Felomutants? Why they decided to remain evil? Why didn't they choose freedom when they were given the chance to?

Spot: That confuses me too, Fluffy. I guess that was their choice. And well, I guess we can't really do anything about that.

Fluffy: But Geist… I was so afraid of him… That guy has given me nightmares…

Spot: Yeah, Geist was one scary messed up Doberman.

Fluffy: I couldn't sleep because of him. And they call "us" monsters.

Spot: Geist took the cake. He was more of a monster than we will ever be. That's for sure.

Fluffy: Why was he so obsessed to vengeance against humans?

Spot: He believes that he lost his sanity because of them. It seems more like he already lost it without their help. Fluffy: Dang…

Spot: I know. It's scary.

Fluffy: Well, at least there was someone who put us to shame. We don't deserve to be called monsters. Right, Spot?

Spot: Yeah. I hated being called that.

Fluffy: We may not be the brightest. But we're not that dumb. We deserve love.

Spot: Well, my friend, that part of our life is over now. And we should focus on today. Because now we are no longer slaves to Parvo or Geist. At long last, we are finally free.

Fluffy: So tell me, what was your life like before you became a canomutant?

Spot: Well, I used to work at a fire station. And I was a helping dog for the fire fighters there. What about you, Fluffy? What was your life like before you became… What you are today?

Fluffy: I use to belong to a sweet old lady, she was very kind to me. I had everything I needed with her.

Spot: I see. Sounds like you had a very happy life.

Fluffy: Yeah…

Spot: So… What happened to her? You think she's still alive?

Fluffy: I'm not sure anymore. If she was, I would like to see her again one more time.

Spot: Oh Fluffy…

[Fluffy started shedding tears. Spot notices this, and comforts his friend]

Fluffy: (crying) I miss her so much…

Spot: I know. I bet she misses you a lot too.

Fluffy: (crying) I'm sorry, Spot. I'm just so emotional right now because I just remembered her. Oh it hurts… It hurts so much…

Spot: (embracing Fluffy) Shhh… There, there, pal. Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay. Besides, you still have me to keep you company.

[Just outside the kitchen was Akito and Prowl who had heard everything]

Akito: Poor Fluffy, I had no idea he had an owner before me.

Prowl: Yes, Akito. These poor unfortunate dogs have had it very rough. Parvo enslaved them to do his bidding. And Geist was not much better with them. I do feel sorry for them.

Akito: Maybe, we shouldn't be too hard of them.

Prowl: Maybe.

Akito: Well we should talk about it with the others first before we make it official. Agreed?

[Prowl places one paw on Akito's shoulder]

Prowl: Yes. Agreed.

[In the kitchen, Fluffy continued to cry on Spot's chest. And Spot was doing the best he could to comfort him]

Spot: Hey, Fluffy. Why don't we get back to work to take our mind off it? We can talk about it later. Right now we better finish cleaning these dishes.

Fluffy: (sniffles) Okay…

[And so the duo gets back to work. And they work hard and long on the remaining dishes that where piled up. Few hours later, they finish with the last dish]

Spot: That's the last one.

Fluffy: (sigh) Thank God. I'm getting tired.

Spot: Yeah and my hands feel a little numb.

Fluffy: Mine too.

Spot: But at least we're done.

[Fluffy and Spot both sit down together on the kitchen floor, tired and exhausted]

Fluffy: Whoa… This really wore me out…

Spot: Me too…

Akito's Voice: Tired?

[Fluffy and Spot both gasp, and look to where the voice was coming from. They see Akito and Prowl standing there]

Fluffy and Spot: (simultaneously) Oh! Akito!

Fluffy: We didn't notice you standing there!

Spot: We did all the dishes!

Prowl: We see that.

[Akito came up to them]

Akito: You two have done good.

[She scratches Fluffy's head and rubbed Spot's belly which they liked]

Fluffy: You're so sweet, Akito…

Akito: Well I'm glad you like it because if keep doing good, I'll give you more.

Spot: Well… Yes. Of course.

Akito: Now then just one more question, who's my good boys?

[The duo place their paws together, and answer simultaneously]

Fluffy and Spot: We are!

Akito: That's right.

Prowl: Why don't you two head back to your room and rest up?

Spot: Yes sir. Come on, Fluffy.

Fluffy: Right behind you!

[They head back to their rooms and when they laid down Spot took off his helmet]

Spot: Whew! Sometimes I don't know why I wear this thing.

Fluffy: You mean that helmet? Meh, I think it looks fine on you.

Spot: I mean yeah it goes with my outfit but it sometimes make me uncomfortably hot.

Fluffy: Oh… I see what you mean… Well then, maybe you should only wear it sparingly. Just a suggestion.

Spot: Well I think I'll do just that.

Fluffy: So what do you think Prowl and Akito will have us do next?

Spot: Not sure.

Fluffy: Well, something tells me we're not excused. Even after doing all those dishes. I wonder how Fenrir and Drakon are doing…

[Back with Fenrir and Drakon they were still bloated]

Drakon: Now I see why Vlad likes this.

Fenrir: Speaking of which where is he anyway?

[Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice]

Voice: This is so much fun! I'm as light as feather!

Snuggles: Looks like Vlad's inflated himself again.

Sheng-Long: Not only that, but he's grown an unhealthy obsession for it…

Raptor: You said it.

[Everyone watched as Vlad was floating several feet into the air, enjoying himself with a great sense of happiness]

Vlad: I'm large and round like giant parade balloon! And I'm flying with the birds!

Fenrir: (clears voice) Hello, Vlad.

Vlad: Oh, hello, comrades! What are you doing up here? And what happened to you? Did you decide to join me?

Drakon: Not really.

Vlad: No?

Fenrir: It's a long story. Drakon, why don't you tell him?

Drakon: Very well. You see Spot and Fluffy were still upset with us for getting off easy during Akito's birthday so they decided to inflate us, but we figured their little plan out but went with it so they can finally get over the incident.

Vlad: But that's not nice!

Fenrir: Yeah, but Prowl punished them for it.

Prowl: That's right, Vlad. Those two won't be getting off easy now that I'm onto them.

Vlad: Oh okay.

[Prowl turns to Akito]

Prowl: Have any suggestions, Akito?

Akito: Well we could have them clean the attic, that place needs a bit of tidying up anyway.

Prowl: Good idea. I'll have them do that first thing in the morning.

Raptor: What time is it right now?

[Akito looks at her watch]

Akito: It's 4:50 in the afternoon.

Drakon: Well then they better rest up.

Prowl: I'll make sure of that.

[Prowl leaves to attend to the canomutant duo. Meanwhile, Akito and the rest of the mutants stare up at the inflated Fenrir, Drakon, and Vlad, who were all floating together at the same height]

Akito: I'm so sorry about this, master Fenrir.

Fenrir: Don't be sorry, Akito. We took it with some dignity. Besides, this isn't all that bad. Although I don't share the same enthusiasm for it as Vlad here….

Drakon: That makes two of us.

Akito: As for you, Vlad… I need to have a talk with you…

Vlad: Uh oh…

Drakon: Oh boy.

Akito: What have I told you earlier?

Vlad: Well…

Akito: I specifically said that if you're a good bear, I would inflate you as your reward. Right?

Vlad: Well… Yes…

Akito: And you broke that promise, didn't you?

Vlad: Well… I… I…

Akito: What do you have to say for yourself?

Vlad: Please, Akito! I didn't mean to disobey you! Fluffy and Spot said that if I got them the formula, they would let me have some of it! It's just that I miss being this way! I'll make up for it! I promise!

Akito: I'm sure you will. But until then you're grounded.

Vlad: (shameful) Awww…

Akito: Raptor, go get Jasper and make sure he brings the antidote.

Raptor: Sure thing.

[Raptor leaves to go get Jasper]

Akito: Now we wait.

Raptor: Jasper, you're needed.

Jasper: Gee, I wonder what for…

Raptor: You already know the answer.

Jasper: I know, Raptor. I was being sarcastic. I'm pretty sure I know what the dilemma is.

Raptor: Then bring the antidote, we need it.

Jasper: What's the rush?

Raptor: Please, Jasper. This isn't the time for jokes.

Jasper: Keep your speedo on, Raptor. The effects of Expando 5000 are not life threatening. Although it's foolish to abuse it. But if my services are needed so bad, then I shall assist.

[Jasper brings the antidote with him, and accompanies Raptor outside of the mansion where Akito and the others were waiting]

Akito: Ah there you are.

[Jasper looks up at Fenrir, Drakon, and Vlad. While he was surprised to see the werewolf and the komodo in that situation, he was not too surprised to see Vlad that way]

Jasper: Well, Akito. I will gladly restore Fenrir and Drakon back to normal. Although Vlad seems to be enjoying himself. Are you sure you want me to restore him too? The formula I gave him is a modified version that only last for a few days.

Akito: Well when you put it like that, then alright but he's going to give back the potions he was given today, he lied about being good.

Jasper: I see. Well, makes perfect sense to me. I'll be taking those back then.

Akito: You know where to look.

Vlad: No! Please! Don't!

Jasper: I'm sorry, Vlad. But if you don't go by the rules, no Expando 5000 for you.

Akito: And unless you promise me to be good, you won't have it. Understand?

]Vlad shamefully nods his head "yes"]

Jasper: Well then, it's time to restore you all back to normal.

[Jasper uses a spray gun containing the antidote, and sprays it on Fenrir, Drakon, and Vlad]

Drakon: Thank goodness. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

[Fenrir, Drakon, and Vlad shrink back to normal size. And they each land on their feet]

Fenrir: Finally, back to normal.

Sheng-Long: Yes. Although admittedly… You did look kind of funny…

Drakon: I'm sure we did…

Akito: Thank you for your help Jasper.

Jasper: Think nothing of it, child. It's the least I could do. Besides, I bet you must be worn out from using your magic and all. Besides, even you need a break every now and then. And that's why I created such an antidote.

Fenrir: I see. Well in all honesty, it wasn't so bad. Although it did feel funny at first.

Akito: Well, let's just hope Prowl is getting through to Spot and Fluffy.

Fenrir: Oh, I'm sure they've learned their lesson.

Akito: For their sake they better have.

Fenrir: Don't worry. I'm sure they have. They are good dogs. A little immature. But they're good dogs.

[Meanwhile, back in Fluffy and Spot's room, the duo are still chatting]

Fluffy: Well, today's been quite a day.

Spot: Yeah.

[Suddenly, they hear knocking on the door. This startles them both]

Spot: Whose there?

Prowl: It's me.

[Spot goes to open the door to see Prowl standing before him. He answers nervously]

Spot: Yes, Prowl?

Prowl: I have your next chore for tomorrow.

Spot: Yeah? What's that?

Prowl: Cleaning the whole attic.

Spot: Oh, well… That shouldn't be a problem. Right, Fluffy?

Fluffy: Yeah! Right! We can handle that!

Prowl: But as I said, that's your chore tomorrow so rest up.

Spot: Yes. Gotcha. Well, you heard him, Fluffy.

Fluffy: Right.

Prowl: Then I suggest you both get plenty of rest. Because tomorrow, you're both working 24 hours straight.

Fluffy: The whole day?!

Prowl: Well… Actually, it depends on how fast you can get the job done.

Spot: True…

Prowl: Well, you guys know the drill. So be ready.

Fluffy and Spot: (simultaneously) You got it.

[Prowl leaves the room]

Prowl: Better get back to Akito and the others.

Spot: Well, you heard him, Fluffy. We'd better be ready for tomorrow morning.

Fluffy: (sigh) I know…

Spot: Well, look at it this way; it will be over before you know it.

Fluffy: Yeah, I guess you're right. Things could be worse.

Spot: Uh huh. But let's not go there. We better not let anybody catch us staying up all night. Or else Prowl will give us an even worse punishment.

[Prowl returns to Akito and the others]

Akito: So how did it go?

Prowl: I got through to them. And I made sure to send them to bed so they'll be fresh for their next assignment.

Akito: I see. That's good to know. But I hope you weren't too rough with them.

Prowl: Not really.

Sheng-Long: If there's one thing I know about Prowl, is that he is firm and strict. But he believes in fairness. Believe me, I've known him long enough to know that.

Drakon: We're well aware of that.

Raptor: No doubt.

Prowl: It's good to know you have that kind of insight though, Sheng. That's one of your strengths. Well anyway, Spot and Fluffy have been given their assignment. And I made sure they get to bed early.

Akito: I love those two. They're so much like little kids.

Drakon: You're still a kid.

Akito: I know. But they remind me so much of myself when I was younger.

Fenrir: I bet so.

Snuggles: But I feel sorry for Fluffy. He's had it bad since he was first mutated. But in fact, we all had it bad. We were taken from our families and forced into slave labor.

Akito: Yeah.

Prowl: I'm well aware of that, Snuggles. But I believe its time to put that behind us now. Besides, we've all been given a new life. Thanks to Akito.

Drakon: But it was you, Prowl, that showed us the light.

Fenrir: Indeed. If it wasn't for you, the rest of you probably wouldn't have had that change of heart.

Akito: And I'm glad to have you all as my friends and family. You all mean everything to me.

Drakon: And the same goes to you.

Prowl: Well, it's getting dark. I think it's time we all head on back to the mansion.

Akito: Agreed.

Sheng-Long: You guys go on ahead. I think I'll stay out here for a little while. I love the night so. It's the time when I feel most active. I am a cat after all.

Akito: Very well, take care Sheng.

Prowl: Enjoy yourself, Sheng. But try not to stay up too late.

Fenrir: We've got stuff to do tomorrow. Just a reminder.

Sheng-Long: Sure thing, guys. But in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy the night.

[Sheng-Long jumps into the air, and disappears into the night]

Akito: He sure knows how to make an exit.

Drakon: I'll say. Cats sure are interesting creatures.

Fenrir: Well, I suggest we all get some rest. It's late.

[And so, everybody (except Sheng-Long) goes back into the mansion. Meanwhile, the tiger is seen standing on top of the mansion, admiring the beauty of the moon]

Sheng-Long: (thinking) {I never thought it'd be so good to be free. Life was different when we were Parvo and Dr. Psycho's mercenaries. And I was different back then. I seemed to have changed. But… Some part of me misses the thrill of battle… I wonder… What more is there to this life than that? Maybe I'm thinking too deep into it. Oh well. It's a different time now. And I should be grateful that we're in Akito's care}

[The next morning, Fluffy's alarm clock goes off. He accidently smashes it]

Fluffy: Oops! I did it again!

Spot: Yeah, and that's the fifth clock you destroyed! That's a waste you know.

Fluffy: Oh shoot! What time is it?

Spot looks at the clock on the wall, and sees that it's 6:30AM.

Spot: It's 6:30! We'd better get ready.

Fluffy: Yeah. Good idea.

[And so, the duo jump out of bed, and hit the showers. Once they've finished showering, they don their respective outfits. Fluffy puts on his signature bluish black bodysuit, ankle cuffs, and buckles his belt. Spot places on his chest plate, gloves and boots. He slips on his black speedo, buckles his belt, and places on his helmet. But then he paused for a moment]

Spot: Wait… We're only doing chores today… I won't need this.

[Spot removes his helmet and places it on the nightstand]$

Fluffy: It'll be different seeing you without your helmet, but hey change is good.

Spot: True. But hey, it's not like we're going to be doing any fighting.

Fluffy: Good point.

[Suddenly, the duo hear Prowl's voice]

Prowl: Spot! Fluffy! Are you two up?

Spot: Of course we are Prowl!

[Spot and Fluffy race out of their room, and hurry down the stairs to where Prowl was waiting for them. As they rushed down the stairs, they stumble and trip in a cartoony fashion, and land on their backs before the alligator's feet]

Prowl: So clumsy…

Fluffy: Sorry, sir!

Spot: We got here as soon as we could!

Prowl: I see.

Fluffy and Spot: (chuckles)

Prowl: On your feet!

Fluffy and Spot: Yes sir!

[They get up and stand straight]

Prowl: Okay now. Here's all the tools you'll need to clean the attic with…

[Prowl gives the duo two brooms, two dust pans, two dusters,  
and several garbage bags]

Spot: Is this all we need?

[Prowl places one of his clawed hands on his chin and thinks]

Prowl: Hmmm… (snaps fingers) Wait! I know what's missing!

Fluffy: What?

[The alligator hands the duo two mops, cleaning sponges, and some cleaning solution]

Prowl: There. That should do it. You're all set.

Spot: Okay…

[Fluffy and Spot look at each other]

Prowl: Okay, guys. Get started. You got a long hard day ahead of you.

Spot and Fluffy: Yes sir.

[The duo make their way to the attic, and get to work. They work as hard as they can. But even so, they are not quite happy working in such a dirty place. Fluffy sneezes]

Fluffy: ACHOO! Wow, this place is dirty.

Spot: Yeah, when was the last time this place was cleaned?

Fluffy: Gosh, I don't know. Since we came here I guess?

Spot: Well, if we want to get this done soon, we'd better get back to work.

Fluffy: Agreed. But we can still talk, right?

Spot: Sure, pal. But what do you want to talk about?

Fluffy: Well…

Spot: Yeah? Go on. I'm listening.

Fluffy: Well, even though I don't much like our situation, at least it's better than being with that creep Parvo or that maniac Geist.

Spot: Well to be honest, we did bring this upon ourselves.

Fluffy: (sigh) Yeah. I'm really sorry about that, bud. It's mostly my fault. I got carried away.

Spot: Eh… Don't worry about it. You're not the only one at fault. I helped out. Remember?

Fluffy: I guess you're right. But… I'm curious. Why did you help me out anyway?

Spot: Well… Because… I guess I was bored. And I just wanted to have some fun. But it doesn't matter now.

Fluffy: I see. So I guess you couldn't resist, huh?

Spot: Yeah, what are friends for? I figured that if you were gonna get in trouble, I might as well join you.

Fluffy: I guess so. But still, at least this is better than being slave labor for a power hungry cat and a psychopathic Doberman.

Spot: I couldn't agree with you more. But let's focus on the job at hand.

Fluffy: Right…

Spot: Let's get to it.

[And so the duo get to work on cleaning the attic. They work hard all day long. Sweeping and mopping the floor, sweeping the dust away, scrubbing the dirty areas on the shelves, getting rid of spider webs, cleaning the windows, getting rid of the garbage that doesn't belong there, and making the place as nice and clean as they could possibly get it to look. Both dogs were tired. But they knew that there was still some dirt here and there. And they needed a better way to get rid of it]

Fluffy: Well, looks like we cleaned the place up nicely.

Spot: Yeah! Though, I do see some dirt here and there.

Fluffy: Oh?

Spot: Yeah, we're going to need a vacuum cleaner for those areas. Fluffy, why don't you go get Prowl, ask him if there's a vacuum cleaner around here?

Fluffy: Sure thing, pal.

Spot: And be careful not to trip on the way down. Don't forget what happened earlier.

Fluffy: Right.

Spot: Don't take too long.

[And so, Fluffy went to go see Prowl, while Spot stayed in the attic]

Fluffy: Hey, Prowl. I need to ask you something.

Prowl: What is it Fluffy?

[Fluffy places both paws behind him]

Fluffy: Well, Spot and I have cleaned up most of the attic. But we need a vacuum cleaner for some of those hard to reach spots. Do you know where we can find one of those?

Prowl: Hall closet, it's the black door.

Fluffy: Thanks, Prowl. You're a great guy.

Prowl: And I know who to thank for making me so.

Fluffy: Whose that?

Prowl: Who else? Akito.

Fluffy: Oh yes… Right… Sorry… (scratches head) But did you say you kind of discovered the goodness in yourself?

Prowl: Yes. But I'll tell you that another day. Right now you got to get back to work. Focus on that for now.

Fluffy: Okay. I got it.

Prowl: Good.

[And so Fluffy hurries over to where Prowl directed him to, and gets the vacuum. He then races back upstairs to the attic where Spot was waiting for him]

Fluffy: Okay, Spot. Here it is.

Spot: Great.

Fluffy: So, how do you work this thing?

Spot: You mean you don't know how to use a vacuum?

Fluffy: Well, I know how to use blasters and drive vehicles. But… That's about it…

Spot: Vacuums are easy to use, here let me show you.

Fluffy: Okay.  
[Spot takes the cord]

Spot: See, you take this cord, and plug it into an electrical socket. Like this.

[Spot puts the plug inn the socket]

Fluffy: Oh.

Spot: Then you turn it on, like this.

[Spot flips the switch on]

Fluffy: Ah! It's so loud!

Spot: Ahh!

[Both canomutants cover their ears as the vacuum cleaner runs around wildly out of control]

Fluffy: Make it stop!

Spot: I can't! It's too loud!

[The out of control vacuum zooms everywhere, and knocks down Spot and Fluffy]

Fluffy: It's going to kill us!

Spot: Oh crap! Here it comes again!

[The vacuum starts swerving around the duo and ties them up]

Fluffy: Really?!

Spot: This is ridiculous!

[Suddenly, Prowl comes into the room]

Prowl: What's going on?!

Spot: Hi Prowl. (chuckles nervously)

Prowl: (face palms) Oh whatever am I going to do with you two?

[The alligator comes over to the tied up duo, and turns off the vacuum]

Spot: Thanks Prowl.

[Prowl crosses his arms]

Prowl: Come on you two! Quit playing around!

Fluffy: We weren't playing around. The vacuum gave us a bit of a scare.

[Prowl looked at the duo weirdly]

Prowl: Really?

Spot: Well what do you expect? We're dogs.

Prowl: (chuckles) Yes. I can see that. But you both are much bigger than you used to be. A vacuum shouldn't scare you at all. Aren't you ashamed?

Fluffy: Well…

Prowl: Let me help you guys out.

[Prowl unties Spot and Fluffy]

Spot: Thanks. But…

Prowl: Tell you what, I'll give you a short break for now.

Spot: Thanks Prowl.

Prowl: You're welcome. I may be strict and serious most of the times. But even I know mercy. You guys can play games for a full hour. But then it's back to work. Do we have a deal?

Fluffy: Of course!

Spot: You're the best!

Prowl: Uh huh. Have fun while you can. But remember, you only have an hour.

Spot: Sure thing. We'll remember.

[Fluffy and Spot race back into their room. Fluffy turns on a video game for them both to play]

Fluffy: What do you want to play, Spot?

Spot: How about… A race car game?

Fluffy: I want to try that Hot Wheels game.

Spot: Sure! Why not?

Fluffy: Aw yeah! I'm so going to win this time!

Spot: Wanna a bet?

[Spot and Fluffy grab their controllers, and start the game. As they begin the game, they see the countdown beginning. 3… 2… 1… Go!]

Fluffy: Go time!

Spot: Right on!

[The two canomutants enjoy their fun time together. Back with Prowl Akito soon joined him]

Akito: Hey there Prowl.

Prowl: Oh. Hello, Akito. How are you today?

Akito: I'm fine. How are Spot and Fluffy?

Prowl: I'm giving them some time off for a little while. I figured they could use a break.

Akito: That was nice of you.

Prowl: It's the least I could do for them.

Akito: Well they did a pretty good job with the attic.

Prowl: Yes. Mostly. Except for that vacuum part. They could use some help with that.

Akito: Their big dogs and their afraid of a noisy vacuum?

Prowl: Yes, apparently. I guess Drakon was right when he told me that those two are basically overgrown puppies.

Akito: Sure seems that way.

[Prowl chuckles]

Prowl: But I guess that's what makes them so special.

Akito: You can say that again.

[Sheng-Long comes in]

Sheng-Long: (yawns) Oh, hey guys.

Akito: Hi there Sheng.

[Akito runs up to Sheng and gives him a hug]

Sheng-Long: Awe… You know I always enjoy your sweet warm hugs…

Akito: That's good to know. By the way, how did you get your fur to be this soft?

Sheng-Long: I do my own self-grooming. It's what cats do to stay clean.

Akito: I see…

Sheng-Long: And I brush my fur as well. That's why its so soft. You like how I feel?

Akito: I sure do.

Sheng-Long: Well that's good. Do get comfortable.

Akito: Oh I am.

Prowl: So, any ideas on what else we can do?

Akito: Not sure.

Prowl: Well, Spot and Fluffy still have 30 more minutes of free time. Then it's back to work for them.

Sheng: You sure do know how to lay down the rules, man.

Prowl: True. I am strict and firm when it comes to rules.

Sheng-Long: Indeed. I always did admire that in you.

Akito: Well other than Fenrir and Drakon, you are the most mature in this mansion.

Prowl: What can I say, Akito? Wisdom and maturity are two of my virtues.

Akito: They sure are.

Prowl: It's also thanks to you and Tsunami, that I was able to find the goodness in me.

Sheng-Long: Why Tsunami?

Prowl: Because, if you remember, he was the first of us to betray Dr. Psycho and Geist. He also was a member of the MAS. And he set the example for us all. And one time, he even told me that the path I was walking would lead me nowhere. Tsunami was right. So we have him to thank for showing us the door, and Akito for giving us a place to call home.

Akito: Looks like we both did a good job.

Prowl: That you both did.

Akito: Yep. I'm glad I was able to help you all out.

Sheng-Long: And we are all very grateful.

Prowl: That we are, my friend.

Akito: So, are you going to go check on the boys?

Prowl: Oh right.

Akito: Don't be too hard on them, okay?

Prowl: Don't worry, Akito. I know what I'm doing.

Akito: Alright, I'll trust you.

[The alligator walks upstairs to the duo's room. He peeks through the door to see them both having a great time together with their video game]

Spot: Aw yeah!

Fluffy: Woohoo! I'm gonna beat you!

Spot: No you're not! I'm in first place!

Fluffy: No! You're in second place! I'm in first place!

Spot: In your dreams!

[While peeking through the door, Prowl thought to himself]

Prowl: (thinking) Just as Drakon said. They may be big mutant dogs. But deep down, they're just little kids.

Fluffy: I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!

Spot: Not before I do!

Fluffy: Dream on, Spot!

Spot: Yes! Yes! I'm gonna make it!

[They both tied]

Spot and Fluffy: DOH!

Prowl: They sound just like Homer.

Fluffy: Oh damn! I was so close!

Spot: So was I! Damn it!

[Spot throws his controller to the ground]

Fluffy: Hey careful, those things don't grow on tree!

Spot: But I was so close!

Fluffy: So? I was close to the finish line too!

Spot: No you weren't!

Fluffy: Yes I was!

Spot: No you weren't!

Fluffy: Yes I was!

Prowl: Seriously?

[As the duo continue arguing, Prowl decided it was time to get down to business. The tall alligator makes his way into the room, and clears his throat]

Spot and Fluffy: (gasps) Prowl!

Prowl: Yes. I hope you boys enjoyed yourselves while you could. Because it's been about an hour now.

Spot: Already?

Prowl: Yes. I'm afraid so.

Spot: Aw man.

Fluffy: Can't we have just five more minutes?

Prowl: I'm sorry. But that's all the time you have for leisure. Now it's back to chores.

[Spot and Fluffy look at each other. Then to Prowl]

Spot: Okay… Come on, Fluffy. Let's get back to work.

Fluffy: Oh alright.

Spot: Later Prowl.

[Fluffy and Spot return to the attic, where they resume their clean up duties]

Fluffy: Man, it sure is boring.

Spot: Yeah. I know. But we better do as Prowl says.

Fluffy: (sighs) I know…

[After a few more hours, the duo finally cleaned up the attic, and this time the place was nice, tidy, and spotless. By then, they were both pretty exhausted]

Spot: Finally. We're done.

Fluffy: Whew. What a day.

Spot: Yeah, I'm sure glad that's over.

Fluffy: You and me both.

Spot: So what now?

Fluffy: I don't know. You're the one who usually comes up with an idea.

Spot: True, true.

[Suddenly, the duo hear Akito's voice]

Akito: Oh Fluffy… Oh Spot…

Fluffy: It's Akito.

Spot: What do you need?

Akito: Oh nothing much. I just wanted to ask you if you two have been good boys, and have done all the chores that Prowl ordered.

Spot: Yes, we have.

Akito: Good boys, both of you.

Fluffy: (chuckles)

[Akito pets them both on the head]

Akito: I like you better without your helmet, Spot. It's easier for me to pet you.

Spot: You really think I look better without it?

Akito: Yes, Spot. I think so. You look so much cuter.

Spot: Why thank you, Akito.

Akito: Be patient.

[Spot hugs Akito gently. And Akito kisses Spot on the cheek]

Fluffy: Hey! What about me?

[She hugs Fluffy and kisses him on the cheek]

Fluffy: Thank you!

Akito: You're welcome.

Spot: So what's up, Akito? Were you looking for us?

Akito: I knew where you were.

Spot: Oh?

Fluffy: But why? What's up?

Akito: Just checking on you guys.

Fluffy: Oh, well that's nice.

Akito: And since you guys did a great job cleaning this place up, you get the rest of the day off.

[The duo both gasp]

Spot and Fluffy: Really?! We do?!

Akito: Of course.

Fluffy: Okay then. Well, I think we'll be heading off to our room now.

Spot: See you, Akito!

Akito: You sure you don't want to hang with the others?

Spot and Fluffy: Huh?

Spot: What are the others doing?

Akito: Oh their just relaxing.

[The duo look to each other, and then to Akito]

Spot: Well, okay. I guess we can join in.

Fluffy: Yeah, it couldn't hurt.

Akito: Thank you boys.

Fluffy: By the way, you don't mind if I give you a piggy back ride?

Akito: I don't mind.

[And so, the Cocker-Spaniel placed Akito over his shoulders. And then the three of them made their way happily to where everybody else was awaiting them]

Prowl: Ah, your here. So I take the attic is completely clean?

Spot: Oh yes sir! It's all clean!

Fluffy: We didn't even leave so much as a single spot!

Prowl: Good, and I'll agree with Akito to let you take the rest of the day off to relax with us.

Spot: (smiling) Sure! No problem!

Akito: You guys can sit with me.

Spot: Okay!

[Spot sat beside Akito on one side while Fluffy sat beside on the other side]

Akito: I hope you guys are comfortable.

Fluffy: Oh, we are.

Prowl: It's nice of you two to join us by the way. We're all glad you could make it.

Spot: Why? Did you have something special in mind?

Akito: Maybe…

[Spot and Fluffy look towards Akito with confused expressions]

Fluffy: What do you mean maybe?

Spot: Yeah, surely there's a reason why we were invited here with the rest of the guys.

Akito: Would you believe if I said it's just to hang out with my favorite group of mutants?

[Spot and Fluffy paused for a moment]

Fluffy: Well, since you put it that way, I guess it couldn't hurt.

Spot: Yeah. What's the worst thing that could happen?

Akito: Exactly.

[Akito grins mischievously and gets out a flask of the Expando 5000, she casts a spell on it then, the potion turned into aroma and the mutants all inhaled it through their nose but they only picked up the scent of flowers]

Raptor: Huh. What's that?

Sheng-Long: I'm not sure…

Fluffy: I don't know, but it smelled wonderful.

Spot: What was that?

Vlad: Maybe it's the scent of the flowers.

Jasper: Well we are near a field of them.

Akito: You'll find out… In five… Four… Three… Two… One…

[Suddenly the mutants waistlines began to expand and then in a few seconds then they began bloat and expand greatly in size. They start floating 5 feet in the air]

Spot: Hey! What the?!

Fluffy: Oh no! Not again!

Jasper: How did this happen?

Sheng-Long: Akito! You said you wouldn't do this to us again!

Akito: I said I would try not to do this to you, but I guess temptation got the better of me once again.

Prowl: Actually, I told her that I wouldn't mind being inflated like this again just one last time. Just to satisfy Akito's wishes.

Akito: Yeah, but I could have said no, but as I said, I gave into temptation.

Fluffy: So you did it to us just because you wanted to?!

Akito: (giggles) Yes.

Prowl: I see. Well, I don't mind either way. So as long as you get to satisfy your desires, Akito.

Sheng-Long: So you don't mind being blown up for the second time?

Prowl: Well, it could be worse.

Drakon: I agree. It's not so bad really.

Fenrir: And I'm happy that Akito is having a good time. She's still very young. And she deserves to have fun.

Spot and Fluffy: Awe!

Akito: (giggles)

Spot: So… How long are you gonna keep us like this?

Akito: Until tomorrow.

Jasper: At least it beats a week.

Vlad: I wouldn't mind a week.

Sheng-Long: I do mind a week…

Prowl: (chuckles) Well, Akito. If you want to keep us like this forever, then that's fine with me. I don't mind staying like this as long as you are happy.

Mutants: WHAT?!

Sheng-Long: Are you kidding?!

Fluffy: You can't be serious!

Spot: Please tell us your joking Prowl! You don't want to stay like this forever! None of us do!

Prowl: (chuckles) I was just kidding guys.

Drakon: Well, I didn't know you had a sense of humor Prowl.

Akito: I always knew he had one.

Fenrir: Indeed he does.

Canomutant #2: And I thought Prowl was always serious.

Raptor: Guess we were all wrong about that.

Fluffy: He's always so bossy with us.

Spot: Shhh! Fluffy!

Fluffy: Oops! Sorry!

Prowl: But you guys are both lucky that I'm more forgiving than either Parvo, Dr. Psycho, or even Geist could ever be.

Spot: You made your point, Prowl. We couldn't agree with you more.

Akito: So then, just for one day. And I promise that this will be the last time I do this to you guys. Do we have a deal?

Mutants: Deal.

Akito: Good! You guys are the best!

Drakon: Anything to make you happy Akito.

Canomutant #2: Yeah.

Ursamutant #2: We love you, Akito.

Akito: I love you guys too.

Fluffy: You're very sweet.

Spot: So… What now?

Akito: We could go for a walk.

Vlad: Okay! That sounds like fun!

Fenrir: I can live with that.

Akito: (smiles) Okay then! Shall we?

Drakon: We need strings first.

Akito: Strings? Oh that won't be necessary. I'll use leashes like from before.

Spot: But there's so many of us! You won't be able to walk us all at the same time!

Akito: But I won't have to. That's why I have some friends to do that for me.

[She whistles and out comes four of the lesser mutants]

Akito: I need your help with carrying these guys during the walk.

Crocomutant: Yes, Akito?

Ursamutant: How we may be of service?

Canomutant #1: Okay consider it done.

Canomutant #2: Anything for a sweet little peach like you.

Spot: Now here's something you don't see every day… Us being walked by lesser mutants…

Akito: Hey! Don't use that word! It's demoralizing.

Spot: (gasp) Sorry! I didn't mean that! It's just that…

Fenrir: Spot. You know they deserve a break after everything they've been through.

Snuggles: Oui! Show some respect!

Jasper: Maybe we should call them normal or average then.

Canomutant #1: We demand respect!

Ursamutant: Yeah!

Akito: Now, now boys. Settle down. I'm sure Spot didn't mean what he said. Right, Spot?

Spot: Yeah, I take it back. I'm sorry. Honest.

Canomutant #2: Okay, we'll forgive you.

Fluffy: I hope you mean it.

Spot: I do! I do!

Akito: Well then boys, let's get started!

Crocomutant: Okay! I call Drakon and Prowl.

Ursamutant: I'll take Vlad, Fluffy, and Spot.

Canomutant #1: I'll take Jasper and Raptor.

Canomutant #2: I'll take Snuggles and Sheng.

Akito: Looks like your with me, Master.

Fenrir: (chuckles) And so it shall be, Akito. Well, let's go. I'm ready.

Fenrir: Okay, let's get started.

Sheng-Long: Oh boy. Here we go again.

Snuggles: Just deal with it, Sheng! It will be over soon!

Fluffy: I guess it serves us right for playing a prank. Huh, Spot?

Spot: Yeah.

Prowl: Well, Drakon, looks like you and I are going to be together for this ride.

Drakon: Hey us cold bloods have to stick together.

Prowl: Well said.

[And so, Akito, and the lesser mutants all walk their way out of the mansion and into the neighborhood with their selection of inflated anthros. Some took it more lightly than others. But even so, they all endured, and tried their best to enjoy the moment while it lasted. But one thing is for sure; Akito was having a tremendously wonderful time walking her master Fenrir, who happily floats by her side. And needless to say, the non-inflated mutants were just as happy]


End file.
